She Was So Young
by Epidemic666
Summary: Thrax is alive, and soon meets a young, wounded virus named Trina. Will he help her and agree to teach her the ropes of taking down bodies, or just figure she's a threat to him and eliminate her. Rated for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1  La Nueva Muerte Roja

Hey people! Just to let those of you reading this know, this is my first ever story so, be nice. Before I forget, the characters

Thrax, Ozzy, Drix, etc. are all properties of Warner Brothers, however, the character Trina, and any other who does not

sound like they're in the movie is mine. That's all for now, R&R!

**Chapter 1 - La Nueva Muerta Roja**

_I made it_, she thought, _I finally made it. _

A young virus, only about eight or nine years old, stood in front of the large steps that lead to Cerebellum Hall in the City of Frank. It had taken her just over six weeks to get here, however she had finally done it and was quite proud of herself. It was supposed to have taken her exactly six weeks to get to this point in her mission, but she had been set back due to the fact that the body she was in had been attacked by another virus. On that day, Trina had been unbelievably surprised when the temperatures in the body began to sky-rocket. She had been just about to leave when she noticed that the temperature was beginning to return to normal, and decided to stay and try to infect the body as soon as she could. The virus who had attacked Frank must have been very experienced as he or she had almost succeeded in killing him. However, to the juvenile virus' relief, they hadn't completely succeeded.

The child quickly scanned over the area, noticing a few scattered cells standing around the steps that lead to the entrance. Some of them were having lunch, some were taking to other cells, and some were just standing around, doing nothing in particular. None of them seemed to have noticed her yet and she decided to keep it that way. She quickly dashed up the steps and made her way towards the front doors, unfortunately, before she could enter, she was stopped by two large security guards.

"I'm sorry, little girl," one of the guards said in a deep voice, "but you are not allowed in here without some ID." The young girl thought for a moment. Not having planned her infection out very well, she had not anticipated this. What could she say to these guys to let her in? After a few short moments, she came up with an idea.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she replied in the most pathetically cute voice the two guards had ever heard "I'm doing an essay on Cerebellum Hall for a school project. I would have come with my partner and their parents, but..." she sighed a deep sigh of disappointment, "no one wanted to work with me." The two guards exchanged glances; they had not been trained to handle a situation such as this.

"Well," the second guard started, "What about your own parents? Couldn't they have come with you?"

"M…my…parents?" the child gasped as her eyes began to fill with tears; "I don't have any parents!" She began to sob, and the two guards jumped, surprised at her unexpected reaction. The girl had only just begun to start crying and she was already attracting attention. The two guards did not want to get in trouble from the mayor (or the many watching civilians who would most likely pummel them for not helping an innocent little girl with her school project).

"Please, stop crying!" the second guard suddenly blurted out "we'll take you anywhere in the brain you want, and you can work on your essay, just please stop crying!"The other guard stared at his partner in disbelief, however soon noticed the expression on his friends face. It read, _come on, what's the harm in showing this cute little girl around? _The first guard sighed.

"Alright Bill, you can show her around and I'll stay here, but you can't be in there for too long, so hurry it up. I don't want to get in trouble from the mayor, I mean, it _is _his first week as the new mayor, and I don't think that he-"

"Yeah, yeah Ted, I got it. Be fast and don't get in trouble," Bill interrupted, as he knew his friend would soon get into a long-winded conversation unless he stopped it now, "I'll see you in a little while, okay?" The other guard grumbled something under his breath, but nodded as he watched Bill-the other security guard-lead the little, seemingly harmless girl into the building. Bill absently led the young girl through Cerebellum Hall's first floor until he got to its huge elevators, where he suddenly stopped and turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized "but I never did get your name."

"Trina, its Trina" the young virus answered as she pressed a button on the wall and the two waited for an elevator to arrive.

"So, where are we going?" Bill asked curiously.

"The Hypothalamus," Trina said flatly. She should have said it with more cuteness in her voice, although it was to late now, and she mentally slapped herself for not thinking out her answer.

"Oh…um…really? You don't want to go anywhere else? Because there are some much more interesting places to visit up here." The guard smiled nervously, not wanting to disappoint the girl.

"Nope, I'm doing my essay on the Hypothalamus, because I think it is one of the most interesting parts in the entire body," she replied proudly.

"Yes, but…you see, I don't know if I'll be able to get us clearance into the Hypothalamus-" Bill didn't even have time to finish his sentence as Trina looked up at him with a pouting puppy dog look on her face.

"Well…I guess I could get us in…" Bill trailed of, letting out a small sigh before looking down at Trina. Her gaze met his and she smiled sweetly, causing the older cell to smile back at her.

"I guess we're going to the Hypothalamus," the security guard said decidedly as an elevator arrived in front of them. The doors opened and Trina stepped in, Bill following behind her and pressing a small button on the elevator wall soon after stepping in. They had only been ascending for a few moments as Bill glanced over at Trina, who was tapping her foot against the floor of the elevator impatiently.

"It's going to be a few minutes before we arrive," the guard mumbled quietly. Trina stopped tapping her foot and looked up at the security cell.

"So, do you have any questions you need answered for your essay?" He asked, sounding much more polite this time. She thought for a moment, did she have any questions?

"Yes," she replied, "I do have a question." The older man stood at attention, prepared to answer whatever question the girl might ask. "Remember a week ago, when this body- er, Frank, got really sick?" she asked, genuine curiosity in her voice, "What kind of virus was it that made Frank so sick?" The guards face changed abruptly, the smile on his face darkening into a frown.

"Well," he started after a long pause, "I can't seem to remember his name, but I do know what kind of virus it was." Trina leaned forward, awaiting Bill's answer with much anticipation. "It was a Red Death virus," he answered, a tinge of anger in his voice.

_A Red Death virus? _Trina thought. _Of course it was a Red Death! _A voice in the back of her head screamed. _How could you have been so blind as to have not recognized the symptoms! _Trina's thoughts were suddenly forgotten as she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Bill was staring at her strangely, and although she looked away and tried not to think about it, she could feel his gaze piercing through her like a knife. Didn't he know it was rude to stare?

* * *

So, you like it? No? Well, please review, even if you thought it was crappy. Next chapter, lots of Thrax! Well...not that

much;)


	2. Chapter 2 An Astonishing Escape

In case anyone is confused, this chapter takes place right after Thrax tried to kill Frank. So, once he actually gets inside a

body, it's a little while before he meets Trina. Thanks for listening!

**Chapter 2 - An Astonishing Escape**

Thrax stared down in horror as he realized that he had not impaled Jones, as he had planned, but instead, only sunk his red-hot claw deep into the false eyelash that he was currently kneeling on. He tried in vain to yank his huge claw free, but it would not budge. He watched Ozzy change his shape, allowing him to slip out from under his now furious foe and begin to run towards a stray strand of glue that had-minutes before-been supporting the fake eyelash to Shane's eyelid. He began to panic as he realized that the eyelash was rapidly losing it's weak grip, and he was still attached to it.

Again and again he tried to pull his hand-which was now also completely engulfed-out of the eyelash, but to know avail. Suddenly, he felt a whoosh of air against his face as the eyelash began to descend towards the beaker of alcohol below. He let out a blood-curdling screech. _I'm gonna die, _he thought, _I'm gonna die! _In one last ditch attempt to escape his fate, Thrax gave a mighty heave, and his arm came free from the eyelash. However, he wasn't out of the woods yet. He was falling fast, and needed to get a grip on his coat so that he could glide to safety. He flailed his arms madly, trying to locate the flaps of his long trench coat. Finally, he was able to grasp both edges, feeling a rush of air under his newly made "wings" as he began to glide to safety.

He landed on a tray of medical tools, the same tray that held the beaker of alcohol that had almost been his demise. He collapsed on the ground with a gentle _thud, _exhausted by his near run-in with death. He lay there for a few moments, not knowing what to do. Should he go back to Frank? Should he find a new body? Or should he just stay here, and rest? He soon made up his mind, if he wanted to survive, he was going to have to find a new body. Although he wanted revenge on Jones, he knew that the City of Frank would now be more alert than ever for viruses; especially his kind of virus.

He slowly rose to his feet and looked around, having been completely oblivious to his surroundings since he had landed. He needed to think of a plan. Obviously, no one had seen him escape, or there would be spit copters everywhere, looking for him. He quickly realized that Frank was now being moved to another room, so even if he had wanted to get back inside him, he wouldn't have been able to get there in time before he was taken away. In which case, he would then have to had made the long and agonizing trek to find him again.

Shane was gone now as well. She must have gone to stay with her father, or maybe she had gone home with that weird uncle of hers now that she knew her father was okay. Thrax went to toy with his DNA chain as he thought, however as he reached for it, he suddenly realized that it was no longer in its usual location around his wrist.

"Where the hell is my chain?" Thrax mumbled to no one in particular. That's when he remembered that that idiot cop Jones had stolen it from him. It was probably in some evidence locker by now.

"Shit!" He swore loudly, "How am I supposed to get it back now!"He knew he would have to get back into Frank to retrieve his chain eventually, for now, though, he would have to lay low. Find a body and incubate until he had a plan to get back inside Frank. Suddenly, the sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears, and he turned just in time to see a nurse walk into the room. She walked over, picked up the tray that he was on, and began to carry it out of the room. He began to sprint towards one of the nurses fingertips. Upon arriving at her thumb, he started to climb until he was just under her fingernail.

He smirked; this was gonna be a piece of cake.

* * *

I know, this chapter was really short, but the next one should be good! Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3 Realization

Yo! What up Fanfic people! As a Thrax Fan girl, I regret the fact that this chapter is not about him meeting Trina, but you

still have to know what happened to her! Read and enjoy!

**Chapter 3 - Realization**

_What is it?_ He thought, _what is it about her that suddenly makes me so uncomfortable; she's just a girl, a harmless little girl. There's nothing wrong with her at-_

The guard slowly realized what it was that was making him feel so strange.

They had just been talking about the virus that had tried to kill Frank a week ago. While they talked, a picture of the virus had briefly flashed through his mind. He had only seen the virus once on T.V., however he still couldn't seem to clear the image from his mind. And as he stared down at the _innocent_, young pathogen who he had willingly led halfway through the most important organ in the body, he began to notice a startling resemblance between her and that very same Red Death virus. Okay, so the colour of her skin was different but, the look of her hair, those long black claws, that black trench coat. His gaze soon shifted from her appearance, to a strange piece of jewellery around her wrist. The piece was half covered by her long sleeves, making it difficult to examine from his distance, however he did manage to get a small glimpse of it.

The bracelet, as that's what he figured it to be, was a deep purple, almost black colour, with some small, bright purple glowing spheres embedded in it.

"That's a nice little trinket you got there," the guard commented, pointing down at Trina's bracelet. Trina looked up at him and smiled a slightly nervous smile, however did not reply. _Where have I seen that before? _Bill thought to himself, suddenly frustrated by the fact that he recognized, but could not remember why or where he had seen the object. It was nagging at the back of his brain. _I've seen it before, I know I have_, he thought,_ somewhere…but where? _A picture, the same picture that had briefly flashed through his mind minutes before, reappeared in the his head as he realized where he had seen the ornament.

It was a DNA bracelet, the exact same kind of bracelet that the heroic Osmosis Jones had stolen from Thrax. _Wait a minute, that's it! The Red Death virus! His name was Thrax! _Bill was slowly beginning to understand that he was currently leading a dangerous virus right to where she wanted to go. The guard tensed as he stared at the bracelet, and Trina seemed to notice.

"Is something wrong?" she asked politely as she looked up at the cell, although she was almost positive that he had figured it out. The security guard just glared back at her, his eyes filled with anger.

"I can't believe I fell for all that crap!" the guard yelled angrily as he reached for his gun. "_No one wanted to work with me; I don't have any parents!_" the guard imitated as he grabbed his gun and held it out in front of him "What a load of bullshit!" The elevator suddenly came to a halt, and its doors began to open as they reached their designated floor. Trina was about to make a run for it when Bill pressed a button on the wall, causing the elevator doors-which were barely even partially open-to close rapidly. He then pressed another button and a loud alarm sounded, bouncing of the walls of the small space and making Trina's ears ring.

Again, she had not been very prepared and had not planned what to do if something like this happened. She quickly devised a simple-although not very well thought out-plan.

"You have the right to remain silent," Bill spat, grabbing a pair of hand cuffs from his belt and beginning to walk toward Trina, his gun still held out in front of him. Trina stood perfectly still, this was working out perfectly. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a cou-" the guard was not able to finish his sentence. For as he kneeled down to cuff Trina, she held up her long, now bright glowing claw, and sank it deep into his chest. The cell gasped in pain and dropped both his gun and the pair of hand cuffs he had been holding. They hit the floor with a loud _clunk_,a soft _thud_ following as the guard too fell to the floor. Trina picked up the gun and stuffed it into one of the many pockets of her jacket.

"Well then, it's a good thing I didn't say much isn't it?" she sneered to the now motionless guard. She then stuck her long claw into the elevators control panel, smirking as she watched the buttons melt into a sticky, metallic mass. The loud alarm soon came to a stop. "Ahhhh, silence," she sighed happily as she stepped out of the elevators now wide open doors. She took a quick scout around; she was now staring down a huge hallway which branched off into a number of separate halls. She sighed inwardly, it was gonna take her a while to navigate through all these halls and find her way to the Hypothalamus.

* * *

So, what'da think? I know, all this made the elevator ride seem like ten minutes long but, if you think about, it really wasn't

that long. I should have the next chapter up in a little while but, who knows, don't hold me to my word okay?


	4. Chapter 4 Almost An End, Again

Hey Peoples! Don't have much to say about this chapter, expect that I'm going to kill off about five people (don't worry,

they're all unimportant people)! R&R!

**Chapter 4 - Almost An End, Again**

Trina slowly came to a halt as she neared a corner. She had been running for what seemed like hours now, trying to locate the room that contained the Hypothalamus. However so far, she had been unsuccessful in her search. She was just about ready to give up when she noticed a sign hanging from the ceiling not far from where she stood. '**Hypothalamus**', it read in bright purple letters. It had an arrow on it pointing toward a hallway ahead. _Finally_, she thought. She went to turn the corner, however something stopped her. She heard a noise…well, more specifically a voice, coming from around the corner she was about to turn. The voice sounded distant, meaning that whoever she had heard was not standing too close. She cautiously peeked her head around the corner, and what she saw both excited and frustrated her at the same time.

Not far from where she was currently standing, a pair of large, circular double doors was being guarded by two rather large cells. A sign which read '**Hypothalamus Authorized Cells Only**'was written in large blue letters across the door. Trina could have jumped for joy at the sight, if it weren't for the two large cells. She thought for a moment, she was rather confused. She had taken out-or rather stolen-a book about Cerebellum Hall from "The Library of Frank", and did not remember there being any mention of armed guards guarding the Hypothalamus. She silently cursed to herself. This was the third time today something unanticipated had happened to her; even though she had spent almost eight weeks in the city, she still had not planned out her infection attempt very well. She stood there for a moment, trying to come up with a plan to get the two guards out of her way.

She had already dealt with two other security guards today, and they had been easy enough to fool, or in Bill's case, kill. Although these guards seemed bigger, and had a much larger arsenal of weaponry than the other guards had had. Trina soon came up with a quick and simple plan; she had done this a number of times today and was now quite good at it. She peeked around the corner again, and saw the two guards talking quietly to one another. She took a few steps back and then cleared her throat loudly, causing the two guards to look up and exchange a few brief words before one of them began to walk toward her. The guard turned the corner and took a few steps before even noticing Trina. This was not what she had been expecting however, it would make her job much easier as they were now both obscured from the other guards view.

Before the cell could say a word, Trina lunged at him, covering his mouth as she silently slit his throat. The guard let out a muffled gag, which unfortunately, was loud enough for the other guard to hear, before he flopped lifelessly to the ground. The other guard ran around the corner and was so shocked and devastated by the sight before him that he didn't have time to react as Trina launched herself toward him. She ripped open the thick vest he was wearing and plunged her long claw deep into the upper left side of his abdomen. The cell died almost instantly and fell to the floor beside his comrade. Trina smirked, shaking her head.

"Almost killed by a deadly virus and this body still has a crappy security system," she chuckled as she began to walk towards the entrance of the Hypothalamus. She stopped at the doors and noticed that the door could only be opened be someone, preferably someone who worked here, placing their hand on a small panel beside the door. Again, she did not recall this being in the book she had read. The new mayor must have had one installed since the last time that virus had tried to kill Frank. "Okay so maybe the security is a little better," she mumbled to herself. She was just about to destroy the panel the same way she had melted the elevator control panel, when she changed her mind.

She ran over and began to drag one of the now deceased guards towards the entrance of the Hypothalamus; as small as she looked she was actually quite strong. She held out one of the guards limp, lifeless hands and pushed it lightly against the wall panel. It made a short beeping noise before the doors in front of her opened wide, revealing a huge room. Trina let the guards hand drop as she causally sauntered into the room and looked around. It was much bigger on the inside than it looked while standing in the hall. In addition, although it was big, there was not much to look at.

The room was a mix of light hues of purple and blue. The large, rotating strand of purplish-blue DNA sat directly in the middle of the room, surrounded by a collection of long counters, which trailed all the way around the room. The counters were filled with small pink slots with thermometers sticking out of them. Trina figured that these must be used to read the temperatures in Frank's body and make sure that they all stayed the same. However, the only thing in the room that was of any interest to her, was the DNA strand. She stared at it, entranced by its spinning beads and rhythmic humming noise. In fact, she was so mesmerized by the DNA strand that she barely noticed the agitated voice of a brain cell.

"Did you hear me little girl?" The frustrated voice asked for what may have been the second or third time, "I said you're not supposed to be in here. This place is for authorized cells only; it says that right on the door! You can read can't you?" Trina turned to face the annoying brain cell who was currently lecturing to her. He was short, skinny, and was what could have been described as, a 'super-nerd'. She also noticed two other brain cells standing a short distance away. They had stopped whatever it was that they had originally been doing and were now observing the conversation.

"You know, I always thought that this place would be a little bigger, and a tad more interesting for a human," she stated as she idly began to swing her DNA bracelet around her wrist, completely ignoring the brain cell that had told her to leave. All three cells exchanged glances, confused by Trina's strange comment. She smirked at the cells confusion and continued. "Don't get me wrong, I mean this place is _pretty _big…it's just-as I've already mentioned-not that interesting," she finished as she walked up to the cell who had told her to leave. The cell gulped and took a few steps back, as small as she looked, this strange child made him feel uneasy and helpless. She continued to advance on him until he found himself bumping against something hard; she had backed him into a wall. The other two brain cells stood as still as statues, wondering what the bizarre looking juvenile would do next.

Trina slowly lifted her right hand to reveal four, unusually long claws, one much longer than the rest. As the cell stared at the claw, it began to glow. First, it glowed a dull bluish-black, then blue, until it was soon giving off bright blue light. The light was so bright in fact, that the cell found it difficult to keep his eyes open. He closed them and waited for the worst but, strangely, he only felt a small prick against his left shoulder. The cell opened his eyes and was relieved to see that Trina was no longer standing right in front of him. She was now standing a few feet away. The cell could not help but smile, now that he knew he was alive. He glanced over at his colleges and was confused to see a look of both amazement, and alarm on both their faces as they stared at him.

"What?" he asked as he stared back at them, however it soon became apparent what they were staring at. The cell suddenly felt a strange burning sensation on his left shoulder, the same place where the youth had poked him. As he stared at it, he gasped in horror at what he saw. The shoulder of his white lab coat had turned a deep fiery red colour and was rapidly spreading all over his uniform, and to his skin. The cell screamed as he began to whack at himself, trying to put out the invisible inferno that had now engulfed him. The other brain cells didn't know what to do as they watched their co-worker jump around like a mad man, his usually pale blue-grey skin now a bright red-orange. The other two brain cells began to realize what was going on, however as they started over to help their friend, he suddenly burst into flames.

The cells just stood there, stunned yet again by what had just happened, and this time, Trina seized the opportunity. She began to run towards one of the still breathing cells and leapt at him, sending him crashing to the floor right before she jammed her long claw deep into his neck. The cell gasped and gurgled as cytoplasm filled his mouth, then suddenly fell still on the floor. Trina stood up and headed towards the last brain cell. She sprinted towards him and then jumped at him, but he dodged the attack and began to run towards the large red '**Alarm**' button on the wall. Trina began to run after him but could not get to him before he pressed the button. For the second time that day, Trina was met by a loud screeching noise that stung her ears. She glared at the cell who had pressed the button, her bright green eyes shimmering with fury and disgust.

"You!" she snarled as she slowly began to walk towards the now terrified brain cell, her face contorted with rage and her long claw shinning brighter with each passing second. The cell cried in shock as Trina dove at him, this time, jamming her glowing claw into his stomach. The brain cell shrieked in pain before falling to the floor. Trina removed her claw from his abdomen and turned back towards the DNA strand. However no sooner had she taken a step, she heard the sound of the doors behind her opening. She then heard a demanding voice bellow,

"**STOP RIGHT THERE AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!" **This was immediately followed by the sound of a number of guns being pointed at her. She didn't know what to do. Her target was right in front of her, but she could not move without being shot, what should she do? "**I SAID PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!"** The voice hollered again. Trina decided that she wanted to live, and sighed as she slowly raised her hands and placed them on her head. "**NOW GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!"** The voice yelled, and Trina obediently did so.

"You have the right to remain silent!" another voice barked as a strong pair of hands forced her own hands into a set of handcuffs, "anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law!"

* * *

Oh No! Trina? Arrested? It can't be! What will happen next? Wait for me to update and you will soon find out! Also, I wasn't

going to make this chapter as long as I did but, I got so caught up in the action that I just had to write more! Please, R&R!


	5. Chapter 5 Arrested

Hey, people! Sorry this chapter took so long but, school has started again and I haven't had much time to write (also, I'm

just lazy;). I know, I know there still hasn't been any Trina/Thrax interaction yet but I'm getting there! As always, R&R!

**Chapter 5 - Arrested**

Trina just wanted to scream until her lungs burst! This would have been her first adult human ever, but no. The idiotic immunity of Frank had stopped her before she could steal the DNA bead from the Hypothalamus.

"Stupid body," she muttered under her breath.

"You say something?" the guard holding onto her right shoulder asked rudely as he tightened his grip.

"No," Trina snarled as she glared at the guard out of the corner of her eye. She knew that she should not have said anything but, the immunity in this body were really starting to piss her off. Not only had the guard who had arrested her taken her DNA bracelet and fastened her cuffs way too tight, but the guard to her left who was currently helping "escort" her out of Cerebellum Hall had been stepping on her foot continuously during the journey towards the elevators. She was almost positive that he was doing it on purpose. That, or he was just incredibly clumsy, which wouldn't have surprised her.

Not to mention the fact that every now and then, the group of guards surrounding her would whisper to one another, before giving her a disgusted scowl, indicating that they were no doubt talking about her. The party soon reached the elevators and all managed to cram into one. The ride seemed quite short to Trina, or at least shorter than the first trip. The elevator soon reached its designated floor and its doors opened wide. Again, it was a struggle to get free of the small space that was the elevator, although again, she and all the guards managed to escape and began to walk towards the entrance of Cerebellum Hall.

They had almost reached the doors when the group of guards surrounding Trina stopped abruptly, causing her to trip and almost fall into one of guards in front of her. She tried her best to get a glimpse of what it was that had stopped the guards. However the two cells clamped onto her shoulders and the fact that all the guards surrounding her were much taller than she was, made it so that she could not see what the wall of guards was separating her from.

"Oh! Officer Jones, what are you doing here? If you don't mind my asking." She heard one of the guards ask this question and wondered who "Officer Jones" was. Wait a minute, hadn't she heard that name before? Jones…Jones. The name bounced around in her head for a few moments before she remembered where she had heard it. She had heard people on the street mention it before and was almost positive that it was the name of the police officer who had saved Frank from that Red Death Virus. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Jones reply to the guards question.

"Well, me and Drix were just in the neighborhood and heard that something was going down at Cerebellum hall so, we thought we'd check it out," Jones replied.

"Actually, I think _I _was the one who suggested we come here," another voice corrected. Trina wasn't quite sure who Drix was, she only remembered hearing about Jones. No matter, she continued to listen in on the conversation.

"Whatever. Anyway, what seems to be the problem?" That was Jones again.

"Just taking care of a virus who found her way into the Hypothalamus gland." There was a short pause after the mention of the Hypothalamus before Jones replied.

"Broke into the Hypothalamus, huh? That's strange…" he trailed off. After a few seconds, he continued, "Well, we could take her in if you want? Scratch that, we will take her in."

"Oh, Alright…I guess…" Trina wasn't sure if the guard was surprised, happy, or upset by Jones' order but he didn't argue. At this point, the wall of guards standing in front of Trina separated, and she was now able to see Jones and his partner. Jones looked like a pretty average cell, she thought. He had bluish skin, was an average height and had a bored expression on his face. He was wearing a pair of black dress shoes, black pants and a brown and black jacket. His partner on the other hand, was as far away from average as you could possibly get. He was huge! Not to mention the fact that he definitely was not a cell. He looked like some kind of giant red and yellow robot to Trina, with his form being held up not by legs, but by a strange propulsion system. Moreover, the fact that his right arm was a giant cannon just added to his superior stature.

"This, is the virus that broke into the Hypothalamus?" Jones scoffed sounding surprised. This annoyed her. "You're kidding right? She looks about eight years old! How in the hell did she get into the Hypothalamus, or even Cerebellum Hall for that matter!"

"I'm standing right here," Trina mumbled. Jones glanced down and stared at her for a few moments before looking back up at the cell who had been talking to him, as if he wanted an answer to his possibly rhetorical question. However, as the cell started to speak, Jones cut him off,

"You know what? It doesn't matter how she got in, what matters is, we're talking her out." The guard didn't even have a chance to reply as Jones grabbed Trina's shoulder and began to walk her-or rather, drag her- toward his car, which was parked outside. She got a quick glimpse of Drix's expression as they walked away. He looked surprised, however did not say anything. He just followed his partner outside.

"Wait!" One of the guards called as the group began to walk away. All three stopped and turned as the guard who had called jogged over. "Here," he said as he handed Jones something, "I took it of her when I arrested her, I'm not quite sure what it is." Trina's eyes widened as she saw what the guard had placed in Jones hand.

"I know what it is," Jones replied, "it's a DNA chain, Thrax had one too." After that, everyone fell silent, and Jones decided to end the conversation at this point and take his leave. His hand still tightly gripped around Trina's shoulder, he began to walk towards the doors of Cerebellum Hall, and Drix followed. As they exited the building, Trina saw the other guard that had let her into Cerebellum Hall; he was being questioned by some police cells. As he saw her walk past, he gave her the most horrible look she thought he could muster. If looks could kill, she would be dead at that very moment. As they arrived at Jones car, she was surprised to see that it was not a police car, but just a regular-well, as much as she hated to say it, more cool than regular-civilian car.

Jones opened the backseat door of the car and shoved her in. She fell on her side and tried her best to sit up, although the fact that she was handcuffed made it extremely difficult. Jones then got into the drivers seat, and Trina couldn't help but smile when Drix got into the car. Not only did it take him forever to actually get into the car, but once he finally got in, his head pushed against the cars ceiling and caused the roof to rise at an unusual angle. Jones then started the car and they were off. They drove in silence for a while, until Drix asked,

"Hey Ozzy, do you what kind of virus she is?" Drix asked.

"Well, considering she has the same kind of bracelet as Thrax, I would guess that she is a Red Death virus as well, or something along those lines," Jones answered, "either way, any virus is a bad virus."

"That's not entirely true," both Ozzy and Drix turned around in surprise and stared at the young pathogen.

"Well, I didn't really ask you're opinion know did I V?" Ozzy replied rudely before turning back to the road.

"Well, technically, you didn't ask anything at all. You stated something. I'm just saying that your statement was wrong," Trina explained pointedly. Drix tried not to smile; although she was a virus, she proved a good point. He also knew Ozzy wasn't smart enough for a good comeback, and that he'd probably just make a snide comment.

"Oh yeah well…Shut Up!" _Check and mate_, Drix thought to himself.

"And FYI, my name is not V," Trina said sounding frustrated.

"No? Well then what is it?" Jones retorted coldly.

"It's Trina." Both Ozzy and Drix thought it strange that such a dangerous virus had such an innocent sounding name.

"Whatever," Ozzy mumbled. To tell the truth, he couldn't care less to know any virus's name. He only called her V because it was easy to remember and he always called viruses and germs that, force of habit. After that, the rest of the drive to the FPD building was silent.

0000000

Ozzy's car slowed as the FPD building came into view, and Trina was disappointed when his car came to a halt. Well of course she was supposed to be disappointed, she was going to jail! However, that wasn't why she was disappointed. No, Trina was disappointed in the fact the the drive in general had ended. She almost never got driven anywhere and she had very much been enjoying herself. Her thoughts however, were interrupted by the door beside her opening and Jones' hand reaching in, grabbing her by the shoulder, and yanking her roughly out of theh car. Trina stumbled out of the car and fell into Ozzy, who quickly pushed her away, saying,

"Hey! Watch where you're going," he then mumbled under his breath "_clumsy virus." _Trina, being strangely offended by the comment, kicked Ozzy hard in the left shin.

"Oops! I tripped, how clumsy of me," She replied deviously as she watched him. He was hopping around on his one good foot, holding on to his wounded shin and letting out a stream of curses. Drix quickly grabbed hold of Trina's arm, as she no longer had anyone restraining her. Again, he found it hard not to smile at his partner who-at this point in time- looked like a complete idiot. Once Ozzy had composed himself, he walked over to Trina and stood beside her. Once again, it was a good thing looks couldn't kill. Trina smirked.

"What's the matter Jones? Can't take the heat?" Ozzy felt a shiver run all up and down his spine (or whatever it is that cells have). He couldn't help but notice how much she sounded like Thrax when she said that. None the less, he didn't let how he was feeling show.

"You know, that counts as assault against an officer," he growled through clenched teeth.

"I already told you I tripped," she sneered, "besides, I'm already going to the jail, probably for the rest of my life, it's not like I have much to lose." Ozzy had to agree with her there. Trina, Ozzy and Drix walked across the parking lot and up to the entrance of the FPD building. As they entered and began to walk towards the front desk, the room quieted. Everyone was staring at her and Trina felt unbelievable exposed and uncomfortable. Ozzy and Drix approached the front desk.

"This one broke into the Hypothalamus in Cerebellum Hall," he stated dully. The cell behind the counter stared at him for a few moments, then looked down at Trina. It was a while before he replied.

"You're joking right?" he asked through a strong Scottish accent. Ozzy shook his head.

"All right then, but we don't have any free jail cells so she'll have to share one," he told Ozzy. Trina tried to protest but Drix tightened his grip on her shoulder, as if to warn her that she was in enough trouble already. She glanced up at him and lowered her head; she knew he was right.

"Okay, you guys can go ahead," the cell sitting behind the desk replied as he pulled out a ring of keys and handed it to Ozzy. He nodded and signaled for Drix to follow him. The three walked down a long hallway, turned a corner, and soon came to a large door. On the door, there was a sign that read '**Police Personel Only**'. Trina rolled her eyes; that was kind of redundant wasn't it? Ozzy opened the door and they were met by another long hallway, though this one was dimly lit and considerable noisier than the last. As they began to walk down the hallway, Trina was disturbed and scared at the large variety of strange viruses and germs that stared back at her from their cells.

She was even more disturbed when some of the germs began to whistle and shout degrading things at her. Drix was now the only one holding onto her shoulder and Trina barely even noticed herself moving closer towards him. He however, did notice and he didn't really blame her. Although she was a dangerous virus, she was also just a child after all. He slowly loosened his grip on her arm and protectively slipped his own arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and he was expecting to see an expression that read 'take your arm the hell off of me' on the face of a juvenile virus. Instead though, he looked into the face of a young, scared child who may burst into tears at any moment.

The three continued to walk down the hall until Ozzy stopped at a particularly dark, dingy cell, which appeared to be empty. Both Trina and Drix found this strange, as they had both heard the officer at the front desk say that there were no empty cells. Ozzy slowly unlocked the door to the cell and opened it, before turning around to face his partner and the young virus. He raised an eyebrow as he saw that Drix had his arm around Trina, but his expression went back to normal when Trina and Drix quickly pushed away from each other. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her over to the entrance of the cell. He quickly unfastened her handcuffs and forcefully shoved her into the small room.

She was not expecting this and ended up slipping on the moist floor. She tried to catch her balance, but that only made it worse, and instead of falling on her hands, she ended up falling hard on her left shoulder. She hissed in pain as her shoulder connected with the hard, stone floor and she was almost positive that she heard Jones whisper, _clumsy virus_.

"Well, get comfortable, cause you're not gonna be getting out of here anytime soon," Ozzy stated pompously, "come on Drix, let's get outta here." He turned and headed back down the hall, seeming not to notice that his partner was not following. Drix just stood at the cell staring at Trina; she had now gotten to her feet and was staring at him longingly.

"You brought this on yourself you now," He told her quietly. She opened her mouth, but then closed it again, as if she hadn't thought out her reply clearly.

"I know," she pouted. It was quiet for a few moments.

"I'll talk to the chief and see what I can do but, I'm not sure I'll be able to do much," Drix said lowering his head. He lifted his head after a few moments and saw that Trina's eyes were now full of what could have been hope. He smiled at her and began to walk (or levitate or whatever) away. He wasn't quite sure why he felt so obliged to protect this virus. Maybe it was just his instinct to protect someone so small and young. As he walked away, he heard Trina call,

"Hey Drix!" He turned around, "Thanks." Drix smiled and nodded his head, before turning and continuing down the long hallway. He soon reached the end of the hallway and gave Trina one last sidelong glance, before opening the door and disappearing out of sight.

* * *

So, what do you think? Again, I made this chapter way longer than I thought I was going to. Next chapter should be up

soon! Also, there is not going to be anything happening between Trina and Drix, I just wanted it to make it look like Drix

felt sorry for Trina and felt like he had to protect her because of how young she was. Just some fluffiness (if that's a word, I

think it is. To lazy to look it up in the dictionary).


	6. Chapter 6 An Unexpected Ally

Another short chapter, sorry. Not much to say about it except that I just want to tell you a little about what's going on with

Trina while she is in jail. Next chapter should be really good. R&R!

**Chapter 6 - An Unexpected Ally**

Trina stepped back from the bars of the cell and shook her head. She could not believe how much of a sap she had been toward that Drix guy. _I mean, I actually let him put his arm around me; he was arresting me for God's sake! _Then, as much as she was a dangerous virus, she was also a child after all. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted however as a deep growl rumbled from the back of the cell. She spun around and stared in the direction the growl had come from, startled and a little scared. At first, all she saw was a bunk in the corner of the room, but as she squinted at the shadowy corner, a dark shape rose from the bed and began to move toward her.

She backed up until she was forced against the bars of the cell. At least her backing up made it so that her assailer was now in the light and she could see what he or she looked like. He-she now saw that it was male-was big, not incredibly tall but definitely large around the middle, and was bulging with what could have been muscle. He was wearing a pair of ratty, black sneakers, grey sweatpants and a large dark green hoodie. In addition, he was not very attractive. With his small, beady black eyes, pointed nose, large mouth, and dull greyish-green color, he reminded her very much of a strange, overweight rodent. Trina continued to stare at him until he commented,

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Had it been under better circumstances, she may have laughed, but she did not reply. "So, what'cha in for," the germ-that's what she figured he was-asked. She didn't answer. The germ frowned. "I asked ya a question," he said, sounding agitated. Again, she didn't answer, though she was not quite sure why. It just didn't seem right to make any kind of contact with this germ. He slowly drew closer toward her and, because she could not back up to any further extent, she shuffled to the left. She was still holding her left shoulder from her fall and the germ seemed to notice.

"Awww, it looks like you hurt your arm," the germ cooed, mock sympathy in his voice "here let me even out the pain." The germ suddenly lunged-or something a little less graceful-at Trina with incredible speed, which surprised her and caught her off guard. She turned and tried to get away, but this only worked to the germs advantage, as he did not have to jump as far to grab hold of her. He snatched her up by her right shoulder and twisted hard. There was a loud popping noise before a screech of pain filled the cell, bouncing off the walls, through the cell bars and echoing down the hall. All the germs and viruses in the area had stopped whatever it was that they had been doing, and were now watching this strange scene unfold.

Some of the germs were cheering, others, yelling at the large germ for harming someone so much smaller than him, and some were just watching intently. No one seemed to notice Trina's long claw begin to glow. Trina swiped madly at the germ, mostly reacting on instinct, attempting to catch him by surprise with her long, bright glowing claw. It may not have been a plan, but it worked. Another scream filled the hall, and this time it was not Trina's. Her mad writhing had worked, and she had nailed the germ right across the face, leaving a long, burning, bleeding gash. The germ dropped her and stumbled backward, his hand plastered to the left side of his cheek, which was now oozing with slime and cytoplasm.

Trina leaned against the bars of the cell, her hand now wrapped around her right shoulder. The pain was so intense that she figured her shoulder was probably broken, though in actual fact, it had just been dislocated. She leaned there for a few moments, eyes shut, not paying attention to anything except for the white hot pain that was now shooting through her shoulder. Any minute now, she was expecting the germ that had attacked her to come over and finish the job, however nothing happened. When she finally drifted back to reality, the first thing she noticed was the heavy breathing of her cellmate. Her eyes had been shut tight for a few minutes, so it took a while for her vision to adjust to the dim lighting.

Once her vision had adjusted, Trina saw the germ that had attacked her standing in the corner of the room, still holding the left side of his face. She could not quite tell how serious the injury was, although she should have been able to considering she was the one who had inflicted it. From where she was standing, it looked to have stopped bleeding though. She took a quick look through the bars of her cell and was surprised to see two things. One: all the germs who had so eagerly been watching the fight from their own cells minutes before, had gone back to whatever it was that they had been doing before the fight. And two: no guard had come to investigate what all the commotion was about. She rolled her eyes at how stupid the guards in this body were before beginning to approach her attacker.

She walked very slowly toward the germ, as not to alarm him, but as she came within a few feet of him, he seemed to shrink back into the corner-as strange as that sounds considering his size and considerable girth compared to hers. She stopped where she was and stood there for a few moments before asking,

"So, what kind of germ are you?"

"Why would you care?" the germ snarled before he rose to his full height, and this time, Trina did not back away.

"I care because I want to get out of here, and I can't do it alone," she answered, then added "especially now, with my arm like this." The germ lowered his head apologetically and then lifted it again.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, I just kind of lost it, don't much like when people ignore me. But, ya didn't have to slash me like that," he replied, motioning at his face, "I'm a flue germ, what kind of germ are you?"

"Germ?" She scoffed, "I'm a virus, and I could've taken down this body, if it wasn't for those stupid guys in the brain, I mean seriously I-"

"You were in the brain?" the germ questioned, as if he didn't believe her.

"Yes, I was," Trina answered proudly. The germ stared at her for a few moments, as if he still did not believe her, but he did not say anything.

"What kind of virus are ya that you had to be in the brain?" Trina smirked.

"I'm a Red Death virus." Again, there was silence. Trina suddenly felt very anxious and blurted out, "Look, I could stand here and argue with you all day, but, quite frankly, I hate this body, and want to get out of here as soon as possible." She stopped for a moment, looking the large germ over and making sure that he was still paying attention. He seemed to be, so she continued, "Now, you could help me, and get out of this place in the process, or, you could stay here and rot for the rest of your life. Your choice." She waited a few moments for the germ to take in what she had just said. After what seemed like an eternity, the germ replied,

"Alright, I'm in. So, how were you planning on getting out of here?" Trina looked thoughtful for a minute. She had not actually come up with a plan of escape yet, but considering all the quick thinking she had done today, it shouldn't be too hard.

"I've got it!" She exclaimed excitedly, startling the germ a little, "What time do you have dinner around here?" The germ thought for a moment, then walked over to the bars of the cell and peered out. A small clock hung on the wall not two cells down and It read 3:00 pm.

"I think we eat at about 5:00," he told her, "why?"

"Perfect," She almost purred happily.

* * *

So, what's Trina got up her sleeve? Find out in chapter 7! I've finally decided to correct all my chapters, so if you saw any

spelling mistakes or anything before, they should all be corrected now. Also, I changed a few small things in a few of the

chapters, in case you feel like reading them again.


	7. Chapter 7 A Plan, A Treasure, An Escape

For anyone who watches Supernatural, I kind of stole the idea for this next chapter from the episode where Sam and Dean

get thrown in jail on purpose. Sam needs to get out of the lunchroom to get some supplies to get rid of this spirit so, Dean

creates a distracton by starting a fight with one of the other prison mates. That's all for now. Remember, R&R!

**Chapter 7 - A Plan, A Treasure, An Escape**

Trina pushed her way through a large group of germs and viruses before spotting an empty table at the very back of the room. It was approximately 5:05 pm and some guards had just let all the prisoners into a huge room where they could eat dinner and socialize with one other. She looked around the large room for Blake, the germ she had been sharing the jail cell with. The germ sure wasn't much to look at-not to mention the fact that Trina thought his name should belong to someone much more handsome and much heartier-but she knew she could not escape this body on her one. The two had been separated when all the other germs and viruses had pushed their way through to this room, and she was just waiting for him to locate her.

She placed a hand on her right shoulder and was surprised that it was still sore. She hated the way it looked, all strange and bent out of shape, and wished that it would just heal already. However, although she was smart for a child her age, she did not know that her shoulder was actually not broken, but dislocated. She also didn't know the incredibly painful way to fix it. She thought that it would eventually just heal on it's own, as broken arms did over a long period of time, and that she just may not be able to move her arm a certain way. She was suddenly aware of someone sitting down across from her at the table and as she looked up, she was met by Blake's small, beady eyes staring back at her.

"There you are. What took you so long?" She asked as she examined her claws nonchalantly, even though she had only been sitting there for a few minutes. The germ looked confused.

"I wasn't gone for that long," he mumbled.

"Whatever, so do we need to go over the plan again?" She questioned.

"No, I think I'm fine," Blake answered in his gruff tone.

"You think, or you know? Because thinking isn't going to help us escape," She explained, more than a little rudely.

"I know," he corrected, annoyed.

"Good," she replied, satisfied. With that, she rose from the table and walked over to a group of germs who were standing in the cafeteria line, waiting to get something to eat. Trina stood at the back of the line and waited. The line moved painfully slowly but eventually, she was at the front. She pointed to a small freezer and indicated that she wanted two cans of soda. The cafeteria worker serving her walked over to the freezer and grabbed to cans out of it before walking back over and handing them to her. Soda in hand, Trina walked over to an abandoned corner of the room and began to shake the two cans, careful to make sure that no one was watching. She shook the cans for a good while and, just when Blake thought they were going to explode in her face, she stoppedng. She made her way towards a table surrounded by four or five-Blake couldn't quite tell from where he was sitting-large viruses, who were not as much sitting together, but just happened to be sitting at the same table.

She tapped one of the largest viruses on the shoulder and exchanged a few words with him before handing him the two cans. The virus looked confused at first but smiled as he took the two soda cans from her and handed one of them to the virus sitting next to him. The two opened their sodas and Blake watched as the cans erupted, drenching the two unexpected viruses with the sticky liquid within. Once the cans had finally stopped spewing whatever type of soda it was they had been carrying, the two viruses-as well as the rest of the viruses who were sitting at the table-looked over at Trina. They rose from their table and their expressions said that they were probably going to kill her.

However, Trina had a plan.

Her cute, friendly smile was suddenly replaced by one of her oh- so-sly terrified child expressions, and she suddenly blurted something out, before gesturing towards a group of germs sitting on the other side of the room. Blake watched as one of the viruses, one of the guys who had been soaked by the soda and was probably the leader, exchange a sentence or two with Trina before stomping over to the group of germs she had pointed at. The lead virus tapped one of the germs in the group on the shoulder and, no sooner had the germ turned around, the virus punched him hard in the face. This "random act of violence", as it may have been called, sparked an all out brawl among just about every germ and virus in the room, except of course, for Blake and Trina. While all the guards were distracted by the mass hysteria, Trina and Blake quietly met at the back of the room and snuck out the back door.

They entered the long hallway that connected the mealroom (or recreational room or whatever kind of room it was) to the cellblock. Trina quickly and silently jogged down the long hallway until she got to the door. She peeked out the door and took a thorough look around before signalling for Blake to follow. He was standing beside her in seconds and again, she found herself wondering how a germ of his size could be so fast. Nevertheless, she had a job to do and she quickly forgot the idea, as she did not want to get herself distracted. She began to exit the room when she suddenly realized something.

"Crap!" she whispered under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked, in a hushed tone.

"I thought I had this all planned out but…" she trailed off and Blake had to nudge her with his shoulder to get her to continue.

"We need to get to the evidence locker, but I have no idea where the evidence locker is," Trina sighed angrily, shaking her head, "unless you know where it is." She looked up at him and expected to see him nodding his head in agreement with her, but he had a large smirk on his face. She began to smile before asking, "You know where the evidence locker is?"

"Sure do," he answered proudly, "when I was taken in, the front of the station was under construction so me and my, 'escorts' had to come in the back way, and on the way to the cellblock, we walked past it."

"Then what are you waiting for!" Trina replied excitedly while still managing to keep her voice to a whisper, "lead the way!" The pair began their trek towards the evidence locker and arrived in no time. They still had not been caught and Trina wanted it to stay that way. She tried to open the door to the evidence locker but, ironically, found that it was locked.

"Aw, man," Blake sighed, "we need a key to open the-" He stared as Trina held her now glowing claw up to lock and poked it. The lock melted and Trina gently opened the door and gestured for Blake to hurry up. As soon as he stepped inside, they went to work looking for Trina's DNA bracelet. She had told Blake that before they escaped, they had to get her bracelet and, although he wanted to get out of jail as fast as possible, had reluctantly agreed to help her get it back. She quickly described to him what it looked like and the two got to work looking for it. The room was set up in strange categories that Trina found difficult to understand, however she eventually figured them out and, in no time, she had found her bracelet.

"Found it!" She and Blake called at the same time, which confused the both of them. Trina walked down the long isle she was standing in and saw Blake leaning on a shelf waiting for her at the other end.

"I thought you told me you only had one of these things?" he inquired.

"I do only have one," she answered holding up her DNA bracelet to show him, "what do you have?" Blake showed her what he was holding and Trina saw that it really was another DNA bracelet. Although, this one seemed to have way more DNA beads than her own, and they were also much bigger.

"What should we do with it?" he asked.

"Keep it of course," she replied grabbing the bracelet away from him.

"Why? I mean…you already have one, why do you need another one?"

"You ask way too many questions," Trina smiled sweetly as she placed the bracelet into one of the pockets in her jacket. Blake stared longingly at the bracelet that was still in her hand. He seemed to be entranced by it's beautiful colours and brilliant shine.

"Can I have it?" he asked impulsively.

"What? No way!" Trina scoffed "I may not need the bracelet itself, but I could still use its beads."

"Seems a little selfish," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" she questioned as she placed her hand on her hip, her claw beginning to glow. Blake sighed but decided not to say anymore. He did not want that girls claw anywhere near him, wether it be glowing or not. He was not quite sure why, but he wanted that bracelet...needed that bracelet, and he would bide his time until he could get it.

"Nothing," he mumbled

"That's waht I thought," she smirked. The two exited the evidence locker and made their way toward the back doors of the building. On the way, they were almost caught by two guards who happened to be walking by. However at the last moment, the guards had turned a corner and Trina and Blake had stayed hidden. They made it to the back doors of the building and quickly exited without anyone so much as noticing. They walked through the parking lot, until Trina suddenly stopped at a police cruiser. She stuck her claw through the window, melting the glass and enabling herself to open the door. She jumped in, closed the door, then turned and unlocked the door opposite her so that Blake could enter the car as well. Blake got in, slammed the door and turned to Trina before asking,

"You wanna get outta here right? So I guess we're going to-"

"The Mouth," Trina finished, and Blake nodded and went to turn the keys to start the car. That was when he realized that they did not have the keys.He looked over at Trina and she nodded. Reaching over Blake, she carefully placed her claw into the ignition and turned it. She winced as pain shot through her shoulder, as it was still dislocated and putting it in that position did not seem agree with her. The engine roared to life and the two quickly departed from the police station. They drove in silence for a while until Trina suddenly let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Blake asked curiously.

"Oh, I just can't believe how stupid the guards and police officers in this body are," she stated, "I mean, escaping that place was like the easiest thing in the world!" he nodded. He did not really like this young virus very much but he had to agree, getting out of that prison had been a piece of cake. "And why in the world, if they had two DNA bracelets, would they put them in different places!" Blake practically swerved off the road at the mention of the DNA bracelet. "What the heck are you doing?!" Trina shouted, as he swiftly regained control over the steering wheel "Pay attention to the road!"

"Sorry," he grumbled.

"What the heck was that about?" Trina enquired curtly, staring at Blake. She was calmer now.

"Just, uh…lost control of the car, that's all," Blake responded dubiously, stumbling over his words.

"Duh. I know you lost control of the car, I meant why," Trina stated obviously, this germ was not very smart was he? He looked over at Trina, and then quickly looked out the window, trying his best to avert her gaze. "If I wanted to get killed, I would have let you finish the job back at the police station," she murmured. Blake tensed at the comment, this young virus was no longer just annoying, she was insufferable! Now, Trina did not know this, but flu germs had been known to be a little unstable. Moreover, although she did not notice it, Blake was beginning to show some signs of instability as well. First off, he was very nervous and uneasy, and seemed to twitch any time Trina so much as shifted her right arm-not only because of her claw, but because of the fact that she had placed her DNA bracelet around her right wrist as well.

Trina shifted in her seat and let out a small gasp as something hard poked into her side.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked, sounding more than a little distressed, not for Trina's sake, but for his own.

"I don't know…" Trina answered, trailing off as she reached into her inside jacket pocket and revealed what it was that had jabbed her. Blake pulled the car over as they were now in the Mouth. He looked over to see what it was that Trina had pulled out of her jacket, and yet another shocked expression found it's way across his face as he saw that it was a gun. She stared at the gun for a few moments before clapping her hand to her forehead and looking over at Blake. "Borrowed it from one of the guards in the Hypothalamus," she stated plainly.

"Borrowed it?" Blake questioned, not convinced.

"Well stole it I guess, but it's not like he'll need it where he's going."

"Where?" he asked, not understanding.

"A morgue," Trina replied blankly.

"Oh." _This is your chance! _Blake thought to himself as Trina opened the door and began to step out of the car. _You could kill her now, take those bracelets and no one would ever know! He _made his decision. He reached over, grabbed Trina's arm and pulled her back into the car. Trina fell back into him, allowing him to snatch the gun away and aim it right at her.

"W-what are doing?" She stuttered, fear showing in her voice.

"I told you I wanted that bracelet," Blake sneered menacingly.

"Well I didn't think you wanted it this badly!" she yelled.

"Ssshhh! Someone might hear you," Blake growled. _Just give him the bracelet! _A voice in tha back of her mind screamed, and she quickly pulled off her own bracelet and shoved it into his free hand.

"There, happy? My life's work, it's all yours!" She told him nervously.

"Oh come now, your only what, eight years old?" Blake asked, and Trina wasn't quite sure the question had anything to do with the current situation, "Your life's work would have been if you had spent like eighty years collecting these." Blake stared at the bracelet and Trina found that he looked disappointed. "This one doesn't have as many beads but…I guess I'll just take both," Blake sighed sticking his large hand out, indicating for Trina to give him the other bracelet.

"Hey! I may not have worked hard for this one," Trina pointed at her jacket, indicating the one she held in her pocket, then at the one in Blake's hand "but it took me forever to get those!"

"Alright, I tried to be nice," Blake responded angrily, "but if you want it to end like this, fine." He stuck the gun right in Trina's face, his finger tightening on the trigger. _I'm going to die_, Trina thought. _I'm going to die!_

"Everything alright over here?" A voice beside Trina's head asked suddenly. Trina and Blake jumped and turned to the source of the voice. A police officer was standing behind at the side of the car. The officer had just been on a routine round to make sure that everything was as it should be, and had noticed the lone police cruiser. He just wanted to make sure that everything was okay. And as it turns out, everything wasn't okay. The officer's eyes widened as he saw that Blake held a gun, but before he could do any thing, Blake pointed the gun away from Trina and straight at him.

BANG!

He pulled the trigger and got the officer right in the chest, killing him instantly, and Trina decided to use the distraction to her advantage. She slashed at Blake's face with her red-hot claw, snatched her bracelet from his hand and began to scramble out of the car as fast as she could. Blake howled in pain and fell back against the car door. However in the process of howling and falling, he accidentally fired another shot and there was a second howl of pain. Actually, it was more like a shriek of pain, shrill and high-pitched, and it had obviously come from Trina. She tumbled out of the car and lay in a heap on the ground, her arms wrapped tightly around her leg. Blake's stray bullet had struck her right in the left thigh. She rose rather quickly for someone in her state, not because she wanted to, but because she had too.

She was not quite sure how long Blake would stay done, and she was almost positive that someone must have heard the shots, and would soon come running to see what was wrong. And, no sooner had she rose to her feet, a bright light suddenly clouded her vision.

"**THIS IS FRANK PD!**"A loud voice sounded over a megaphone. Trina could hear the humming sound of Spitcopter blades, so she knew that one must be very close to her. _Oh crap_, she thought.

"**WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD AND GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES**!"

"I don't need this," Trina whispered to herself, not sure of what to do next. However, she suddenly remembered something she had picked up on her way inside Frank. She reached into her jacket pocket, removed two pods of pollen that she had collected some time ago and hurled them at the copter. The machine jolted as the pods hit the copter blades, and the ground suddenly began to shake. Trina prepared herself for next move. She knew she would have to jump, and that it would hurt like hell to extend her right arm, but she would have to do it to get out of this horrible place. She braced herself, and as soon as Frank's mouth opened, she jumped and opened her makeshift wings wide-as wide as they could go considering her injured arm.

She may not have had any good luck so far, but that was all about to change.

* * *

Ooohhh! Cliff-hanger! (I think). So what'd you think? See any resemblences between Trina and a certain sexy virus? When

I sat down at the computer to write this chapter, I just kept getting up and having to pace back and fourth, I had no idea

what to write! But I finally got it finished so cheers! For those of you who aren't familiar with the movie (yes, I'm talking to

you kingdomheartsgurl), Frank is allergic to pollen, if you haven't already figured that out. R&R! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8 Saved By A Stranger

Hey guys! Okay, I'm not gonna lie, this chapter is short, but that doesn't mean it's not good! So, can you guess who Trina

meets in this chapter? Well, if you've seen the movie, then you should be able to figure it out. If you haven't (that's you

again kingdomheartsgurl369) then you will find out in the next chapter!

**Chapter - 8 Saved by a Stranger**

At the exact time that Frank sneezed, a nurse walked into his room and asked if he needed anything, enabling Trina to land right on her lower lip. The nurse talked to Frank for a few minutes before exciting the room, at which time she happened to yawn. Yet again, Trina was not expecting this, and yet again, it worked to her advantage. As the nurse yawned, she was sucked into her mouth all the way to the back of the her throat, where she then began to fall towards the city. She quickly grabbed onto her jacket and extended her left arm, but could not find the energy to extend her right. Her makeshift parachute worked-for a while-but soon, she began to pick up speed and was again falling toward the ground.

She was amazed at the fact that she was still able to wrap her mind around an idea in the midst of falling, possibly towards her death. Then again, at this point, her body was running on nothing but adrenalin. Trina continued her free fall until she got close enough to the ground and, WHOOSH! She grabbed onto her trench coat and parachuted the rest of the way down. She hit the ground and rolled, however the rolling only lessened the impact a little. She lay there for a few minutes, not wanting to get up, but she knew she could not lie here forever. She stood and looked around, she seemed to have landed in the poverty-stricken area of the city. Besides a few hobos, there was no one around, and most of the buildings in the area looked old and disheveled, as if a slight breeze might be their destruction.

Trina wasn't quite sure exactly where she should go, however she quickly noticed that the street she was on was lined with narrow alleyways, and thought that one of them would be a good place for to her rest and plan out her next move-if she could think of one. She darted down the street with surprising speed and turned down one of alleys. Now, hidden from view of any possible street goers, she trudged to the back of the alley and collapsed in a pile of dust-which was not intentional. She coughed and sneezed as she inhaled the harsh air, nothing seemed to be going her way today. Tears began to stream down her face and she began to hyperventilate for no apparent reason, the events of the day obviously beginning to take their toll on her.

She placed her head in her hands and began to rock back and forth; she just could not take this anymore! Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Trina raised her head and stared back at the two red blood cells that had, not minutes ago, entered the alley and were now standing in front of her.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" One of the cells asked as he stared down at her.

"Looks like we got us a pretty young virus," the other cell answered, glancing over at his comrade and then back at her. She tried to scoot back as best she could, but the two cells had her backed up against the alley wall.

"You know sweetheart, this isn't the best place for a virus to be," the first cell mused as he began to move toward her. She began to raise her claw, but the second cell darted over and grabbed both her arms, holding them tightly behind her back. She hissed in pain as the cell pulled her right arm back, but the cell himself did not seem to notice. The cell now kneeling in front of her suddenly pulled a switchblade from his back pocket and gently pressed it against her neck. Her eyes widened and her heart rate quickened as she felt the smooth, cold metal alongside her throat. "We don't much like viruses here," the cell in front of Trina replied softly, "and it's so much easier to get rid of them when their young."

The cell moved the knife up to her cheek and she thought her heart might slam out of her chest. Her breath hitched in her throat and, although she wanted to scream, her vocal cords seemed shot, and she could not get one out-she doubted that anyone would have come to her aid anyway though. She shut her eyes tight and a few more tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheek. She heard the sound of the cells mouth opening, probably to make a snide comment about her crying, but no sound was heard. She kept her eyes shut and suddenly felt the blade of the knife being lifted from her cheek. Her eyes remained shut, but her ears still worked, and she heard something that sounded very much like people fighting with each other. This confused her because the only people in the alley were her and the two cells, who seemed to have been acquaintances.

Unless someone else had entered the alley. But who randomly walks into an alley and starts beating the crap out of someone else? Then again, who randomly puts a knife to someone's throat and threatens to kill them for no good reason? She just did not understand people (well, cells). Trina soon noticed that the commotion of people fighting could no longer be heard and she decided that now would be as good a time as any to open her eyes and see what had transpired. She slowly let her eyelids rise and saw that the two red blood cells had vanished from sight, and she was now staring back at a huge, shadowy figure. She stared at the figure and it stared back at her. They did this for a while, until the figure began to move toward her. She quickly held up her long claw.

"S-s-stay away from me," she whimpered in a squeaky voice, and the figure stayed where it was. The alley they were in was quite dark, although now that the strange shadow had moved into the light, Trina could just make out what he looked like. It was definitely male, and he was a titan! At least twice her height, maybe taller, and by the look of his form, he was incredibly fit as well. He wore a pair of large black boots, tight black pants, a greyish-green turtleneck and a long black trench coat that was not so different from her own. His skin was a striking, deep red colour, which made his unusual-but not unattractive-bright purple dreadlocks stand out even more. In addition, his high cheekbones, and pointed chin gave him a very sly and handsome appearance. He bore a blank expression on his face, yet his piercing yellow eyes stayed on her, though not menacingly, just observantly.

Trina suddenly felt light headed, and the last thing she remembered before she passed out, was the strange figure's arms extending towards her.

* * *

So, can you guess who Mr. tall, dark and handsome is? I know there wasn't really any communication between the two, but

don't worry, the next chapter should have lots of interaction!


	9. Chapter 9 The Child

* * *

Just a quick chapter. It's Thrax's POV of what happened in chapter eight. **Finally!** I give a description of Trina, _cheers!_ Not

much else to say, Later!

**Chapter 9 - The Child**

Thrax prepared himself. Amy, the nurse he was in, was about to yawn, and he could use this to actually get inside her body. He had been hiding out behind a tooth for the past day or so, waiting to get deeper into her body, however she was much more fit then Frank had been. She was filled with many smarter and much more competent cells than him. More than once, he had almost been caught by multiple cells, but had still managed to keep a low profile. He was not quite sure why he had not thought of this early and had mentally pummeled himself for exactly that reason. This body was going to be a challenge. He liked challenges.

Amy's mouth soon opened and he jumped into the huge updraft caused by her yawn. In seconds, he had made it all the way to the back of her throat and was now gliding towards the city. His eyebrow rose as he noticed another figure falling towards the city as well. Although he was fairly far away, the figure looked quite small. He even went so far as to think it was a child. But where the hell had they come from, and what kind of a child takes a swan dive toward a city at about 20,000 ft (well, it would actually only be about a foot or so, but these guys are microscopic remember)? He began to glide closer toward the strange midget however, as he approached, the midget pulled a parachute out of nowhere! He flew back, surprised at the sudden feat, but as he watched, the thing's parachute soon dissipated and it continued its free fall.

He let go of his own jacket and began to fall as well. He got fairly close to the figure, close enough to see that it was a child, but not close enough to see if it was female ir male, before reopening his trench coat and going back to gliding. The child still hadn't noticed him. They were falling dangerously fast now, and Thrax was not quite sure if he should do anything or not. He pondered for a while, but when he finally made his decision, the child had gained about 10,000 ft on him, and was beginning to come up on a street in the city. He would have to work exceedingly fast. He let go of his jacket and fell back into a dive. However, the child was now to close to the ground, he would not be able t get to them in time.

As he watched, the child again let out their parachute a few hundred feet from the ground. They drifted gently for a while, and then suddenly dropped to the ground. He suspected that the child was not expecting the fall to be as hard as it was, for they hit the ground, rolled a few feet, and then just lay on the ground for a while. He was wondering when, or if the child was going to rise, but after a few minutes, they did, quickly taking off toward an alley. He was beginning to near the ground now and was not able to see in exactly which direction the young child had bolted in. However, he was able to see the street they were on, and landed a few streets away. He landed in an alley and stood for a while wondering what he should do. On the one hand, he could do as usual; round up some germs and get them to help him infect this body. On the other hand, he could find that strange child.

Decisions decisions...finally, he made up his mind, deciding to find the child -first anyway. He did not really care what he did once he found them; it was really just to satisfy his curiosity. That old saying _curiosity killed the cat, _flashed through his mind briefly. _Screw the cat_, he thought to himself, and began to make his way toward the street where he had last seen the child. He jumped a few fences, crossed a few streets, and in no time flat, he had made it to the street where he had spotted the child. He had not been able to see exactly where they had fled, but there were a few alleys up the side of the street and he decided to start there. He walked quickly up the street and passed to empty alleyways. He was beginning to loose confidence when he passed an alley that was occupied by two red blood cells.

The two cells had the traditional look of gangsters, so he decided to see if he could persuade them to help infect the body-forgetting for a moment what he had been doing in the first place. He entered the alley and walked toward the two cells. It was not until he got close enough to them that he noticed that they were not the only ones in the alley. One of the cells was kneeling in front of a young child, holding them at knife point. The other, was holding the arms of the child back, obviously so they could not get away. He himself had not come across many children-or at least cell or virus type children in his travels, however if he had, he would never even of considered treating them like this. This was downright spiteful.

The cell kneeling behind the child noticed him first. He looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Thrax standing there. The cell stood and made a mad dash for the alleyway opening, but Thrax was too fast. He caught the cell by the throat and slashed at him with his long, bright orange glowing claw. The cell gasped, and after a few moments, burst into flames and seemed to evaporate into nothing. This had obviously caught the attention of the other cell, who lunged at him with his knife. Thrax however, easily avoided the attack and grabbed the cells arm, before poking it lightly with his claw. He let the cell go and the surprised and frightened red blood cell began to run towards the opening of the alley. However, he suddenly combusted, and, like his friend seemed, to evaporate into thin air.

Thrax sighed. _And people think __**I'm **__crazy_, he thought to himself. He now turned his attention to the child who he had just saved. His eyebrow rose again as he realized that this was the exact same child that he had seen falling from the sky. He stared at her-he was now able to make out that she was a girl-for a few moments before he began to walk toward her. However, he stopped as he watched her raise her hand and reveal a long, dully blue glowing claw.

"S-s-stay away from me," the child managed to whimper, so he kept his distance. The poor girl looked like she had been through hell, not to mention the fact that her right shoulder was sitting at an unusually awkward angle, and he decided he would not make it worse. This gave him a chance to study the child's appearance. She must have been a virus, for she definitely was not a cell and did not look much like a germ. In addition, according to her size, she was short compared to him, but, probably a regular height compared to other children her age, he estimated that she was about seven, no, maybe eight or nine years old. She wore a pair of small, black boots, dark green cargo pants, and a white tank top under her long black jacket (which reminded him very much of his own, in a smaller size).

She was small, and tenuous, with beautiful blue skin, and interesting dark violet hair tied into a messy ponytail. The strands looked very much like a more slender version of his own thick, purple dreadlocks. She had beautiful emerald green eyes, and bore an expression that would probably have made a mass murderer break down crying. Thrax's observation was cut short however as the young girls form began to sway and she began to fall forward. He quickly leaned forward and caught her as she fell limply into his arms. He picked her up and found that she was much lighter then he had been expecting. He then stood for a while wondering what he should do now. It would be rational, and in his natural instinct, to just leave her here. As she was another virus, eliminating her would be in his best intentions; giving him more of a chance at survival, and be one less virus for him to deal with.

Then again, this was all just his instinct talking, and he did not use his instinct very often. He suddenly felt something wet on his jacket, and as he looked down at the virus in his arms, he realized that it was blood. There was a large wound on the child's left thigh and it was producing an immense amount of blood. He quickly placed her on the ground, removed her jacket and bound it tightly around her thigh, his actions resulting in a small hiss of pain from the girl. However, she remained unconscious. He picked her back up and began to exit the alley. He had made his decision; he was going to help her.

0000000000

Thrax was halfway down a street when he realized that he had nowhere to take the girl. Usually, when he entered a body, the first place he would go was a popular bar or club where he could round up some germs that were willing to help him. He probably would not even be allowed into a club with a child though. Not to mention the fact that a bar may not have the proper medical items that he would need to examine her wound. Nevertheless, he could not just stay on the street with her. It was getting dark, and he himself was getting a little drowsy. He smiled as he realized what he had to. It would be fun to try it out and probably wouldn't be that hard anyway. He needed somewhere to stay, preferably a nice house that contained everything he needed to treat his 'new friend'. His smile soon grew even wider, although he wasn't quite sure why. He had a feeling that stealing a house, may actually be fun-maybe not for the poor souls that actually lived in the house but, for him anyway.

* * *

Okay, so I tried my best with this chapter but, it didn't come out exactly the way I wanted it to. The part when their falling

is kind of crappy but that's only because I'm not actually sure how high twenty thousand feet really is, and I didn't want to

make it feel like they were falling for hours on end. Also, cells and viruses have different internal sturctures and, I don't

think that viruses contain a substance such as cytoplasm, as cells do. So, I just decided have Trina bleed blood. Anyway,

please, R&R!


	10. Chapter 10 Somewhere To Stay

Okay, last chapter wasn't so great, but this chapter is sure to be a good one! Sorry it took me so long to update but, I just

moved a little while ago and I wasn't able to type until my friend emailed me all my chapters (including my unfinished

chapter 10...which is now obviously finished). I'm also in the midst of writing a Supernatural story and have a few other

ideas in my head that I can't seem to get down on my computer so, once again, sorry for the wait. That's all for now, later

Homeslices!

**Chapter 10 - Somewhere To stay**

Thrax approached the door of an unusually large and beautiful looking house. It had taken him a while, but he had finally managed to navigate his way to a quiet and wealthy area of the left shoulder. _If I'm going to steal a house, I may as well steal a nice one_, he had thought. He prepared to knock (there was a small sign on the door, though he didn't bother to read it), but then wondered if it would be better to just burn his way inside instead. No, it was better to knock. That way, if anyone was home, they wouldn't have time to call for help. He gently placed the child on the ground, knocked on the door, and then picked her back up. The door was answered by a short, unattractive, crabby looking old woman who was being supported by a short walking cane.

"What is it? Who's there?" the old woman asked grumpily. Thrax went to raise his claw when he realized that he couldn't, as he was using both his hands to support the young girl. "Can't you read?" The woman demanded suddenly, tapping the sign on the door with the cane she was holding. He was both surprised and annoyed by the old woman's ferocity, but did not have a chance to reply as she continued to talk, "The sign says '**No Soliciting**'. That means, I don't want anyone coming to my door and trying to sell me some piece of junk that I don't need."

"I know what no soliciting means," he muttered, "Besides, baby, I don't want to sell you nothing." He gently placed Trina on the ground again and raised his claw.

"Well I ain't donating to any of them damn charities either. What's this one for, 'helping needy children'?" the woman asked sarcastically, pointing toward the girl and seeming not to notice that her 'salesman' was now raising his long, glowing claw.

"Actually, this is the 'Give Me Your House Charity', he smirked cleverly.

"What?" the old woman asked confused, "Give you my house?"

"Exactly." Thrax suddenly lunged forward and slashed at the woman with his glowing claw. The woman gasped, and a few moments later, burst into flames. He laughed out loud at his own little joke before he lifted the girl back up into his arms, entered the house and closed the door behind him. He looked around the large house as he stepped inside. For an old bat, that woman had certainly had good taste. He walked toward a large couch in the even larger living room and gently placed the child on it. This finally gave him a chance to actually look her over and inspect her injuries. He had already figured out that she had been cut, or possibly stabbed in the leg, as he had tightly bound it with her jacket to stop it from bleeding when he had first found her. However, he now noticed that her leg wasn't the only thing that was injured.

He sat down on the couch and slowly lifted the girl's right arm-both her shoulders were bruised but this one was in much worse shape. The child let out a strange whining noise, indicating that she was in pain, but did not wake up. He continued to examine her shoulder, already knowing that it was dislocated by it's position and the way it was bruised. He then placed a hand on her forehead as he noticed that she was sweating. She was incredibly warm, yet she was shivering, indicating that she had a fever. He rose from the couch and started toward the hall to see if he could locate a first aid kit somewhere. That was when he heard the child gasp. He turned around and found her sitting bolt upright on the couch grasping her right shoulder. She was still sweating and shivering, and her eyes were darting around the room frantically, as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. And that was when she saw him.

She froze and her body went rigid. She looked as if she was staring at a ghost.

"You okay?" He asked as he began to walk toward her. The child pushed herself back against the couch, trying to keep as much distance as possible between her and this strange virus. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," he told her calmly as he continued to walk toward her.

"How do I know?" the child blurted out, looking as if her mouth had moved faster than her brain.

"Well, if I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have done that already?" He questioned. The girl opened her mouth, but then closed it again, as if she had tried to come up with an arguable statement, but failed. "What's your name?" He asked as he sat back down on the end of the couch.

"Trina," she replied meekly.

"Okay Trina, I'm Thrax. I'd like to help you, but first off, can I ask what in the hell you were doing back there?" He asked with more concern than anger, but he still seemed to startle her a little.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused and still a little scared.

"I mean that free fall that you took from the Throat, toward the city. How did you even get into this body anyway?" he queried, with genuine curiosity. He went to fiddle with his DNA chain when he remembered that he no longer had it. He cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" she asked, no longer paying attention to his question. Her shivering had subsided a little.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing," as he said this, he looked over at her and noticed that she had a DNA chain wrapped around her wrist, though hers was considerably smaller and had less beads than his had had. Still, he couldn't help but stare at it.

"Hey baby, can I see that?" He asked, motioning toward her DNA chain.

"Um...okay, and my name's not baby, it's Trina," she removed the chain from her wrist and handed it to him. He stared at it intently, so intently in fact, that he almost didn't hear her ask, "Did you use to have one?"

"Yeah, I had one, but it was stolen," he stressed the word stolen, "by one Osmosis Jones."

"Oh, that sucks," she sighed, not giving the comment a second thought. She would figure it out sooner or later, but she was so tired and weak at this point that she didn't even think about it. He handed her her DNA chain back. However, as she went to reach out and take it back from him, she fell back, squirming in pain.

"What happened? What's wrong?" He asked, dropping the chain on the couch, jumping to his feet and going to crouch by her side.

"Oooowww...my arm...oooowww...my arm," she whined. She was holding onto her rigth shoulder so tightly that he could barely pry her left hand away so that he could get a look at the arm that was actually injured.

"It's dislocated," he stated bluntly as he examined it for the second time.

"What?" She asked sounding confused, as she watched him gently press his hand against and examine it "I though it was broken? Ouch!"

"No, it's dislocated," he repeated as he stood to his full height, "I'll have to reset it later."

"What do you mean?" she questioned, sounding a little fearful.

"Well, right now, your shoulder bone has been removed from it's socket," he explained, "I'll have to put it back into it's socket, unless you want it to look like** that** forever." He chuckled as he indicated the position her arm was in, but Trina did not laugh, she didn't even break a smile.

"Will it hurt?" She asked, praying that the answer was no, but at the same time, knowing that it was probably yes.

"Um...a little," he answered trying to reassure her, even though he knew that getting your shoulder reset was excruciatingly painful. "I'll also have to bandage up that cut you got there baby," he called as he exited the room and returned to his hunt for a first aid kit and anything else he might need.

"What cut?" Trina called back, "and my names **Trina**!" Thrax did not hear her last comment as he had found a small bathroom and was busy gathering towels, cloths, and **Finally!** A first aid kit. He was walking down the hall and back toward the living room when a voice in the back of his mind suddenly asked, _why are you doing this? Why are you helping this child?_ He stopped for a moment to think on just that. Why **was** he helping this child? It's not like he could gain anything from it. No skill, no material good, and certainly no relationship of any kind. Helping this child would actually set his job-if you could call it a job-back. At this very moment, he could be stealing DNA beads (even if he didn't have a chain to put them in) and setting records in medical books, but instead he was helping this...girl. It would probably even be best to just leave now and let her fend for herself.

_Wait a second, what are you thinking!_ Annoyingly, his instinct had taken over again. Again though, he had managed to control himself and ignore it. Although it was true that helping her would set him back, when he remembers how he had found her, saved her, scared and injured...it wouldn't be right to just leave her here, even he knew that. He walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch beside Trina, who had now gone back to shivering violently. He set his supplies down on the floor.

"Now, let me get a look at that cut baby," he motioned toward her left leg as he said this.

"I already told you, my names **Trina, T-R-I-N-A, **it's not really that hard to remember," She snapped as she repositioned herself on the couch so that he could take a look at her wound. He ignored the comment and began to unwrap the jacket from around her thigh. "And I already asked you, what cut." she mumbled as he unwrapped her jacket and chucked it on the floor.

"What do you mean what cut?" He was dangerously close to yelling now and had not actually examining the wound yet. "There's a huge gash in your leg!" He was frustrated at the fact that she couldn't seem to find the injury that was right in front of her. She was either trying to be brave, or she was just incredibly stupid. "Are you telling me you can't-" he stopped as he finally got a good look at the 'cut'. He stared at the wound for a few moments before finally managing to gasp, "A gunshot wound? You were shot?" The young girl nodded her head. Thrax was just about to ask the inevitable question of how she had gotten shot when he realized that the wound had started to bleed again. He decided that it would be better to fix this injury now and ask questions later.

He rummaged through the first aid kit until he found some bandages, a pair of tweezers, and a small blue bottle. He then grabbed a towel from his heap of supplies and gently placed it under Trina's thigh. From there, he was going to get to work cleaining the wound and trying to remove the bullet from her leg.

"What are you doing?" Trina asked the question as if it was a matter of life or death-although technically, I guess you could say that it wasa matter of life or death-as Thrax began to move the tweezers toward her leg.

"What's it look like I'm doing baby? I have to remove the bullet from your leg," he answered. Trina began to fidget as he brought the tweezers closer toward her leg. "Would you stop moving already?" He snapped, frustrated by her sudden movements. It was more of an order than a request, but she did as she was told and tried her best to sit still. It took a while, but he was finally able to remove the bullet form her thigh. He placed the small, bloody chunk of metal on the coffee table which sat in front of the couch and grabbed the small blue bottle.

"What's that?" Trina sniffed, her voice a little shaky. Thrax knew that she was close to tears, but she managed to hold them back. Getting a bullet removed from your leg was no fun, and he did not blame her.

"It's a cleaning agent," he answered, "it'll clean your wound and make sure it doesn't get infected." He was about to pour it over her wound when he thought of something. "I should warn you, it's probably going to sting," he then quickly added "alot." She nodded and took a deep breath. He poured the small bottles contents all over and around the wound and she let out a yelp of pain. He had been right, it really did sting. After a few minutes of letting the liquid set, Thrax again began to examine the wound. It looked okay, better than what it had first looked like, and he now began to wrap it in bandages. As he wrapped the wound, he heard Trina let out a much needed sigh. It sounded like a mixed sigh of both relief and exhaustion. He looked up at her and saw that she just seemed to be staring of into space.

He was very surprised at the fact that she had barely made a sound throughout the long and painful process of getting the bullet removed from her leg. He had been shot multiple times before and, upon getting the bullets removed, even he had complained a little. And considering her age (he had never actually asked her, but he was sticking to his estimate of about eight or nine years old), she should of complained considerably more. She had really only seemed in pain when he had used the disinfectant.

"You okay baby?" He questioned cautiously as he finished bandaging her leg.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine," she stuttered as she wrapped her arms around her torso and tried to warm up. She didn't even bother to correct him on her name, she was just to tired. Thrax continued to stare at her as he felt her shiver. He frowned as he stared at her and remembered that her arm was still dislocated. He didn't want her to have to go through anymore pain but, the sooner he did it, the better.

"Uh, Trina," he said quietly as he stared back at her. She looked up at him and smiled. It had taken him long enough, but he had finally gotten her name right. "I still have to fix your arm." The smile slowly faded from her face and she looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, I know," she mumbled. He stood from the couch, walked a few steps, then sat back down so that he was now siting in front of her.

"Do you think you'll be able to sit up on your knees?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I think so..." she trailed off as she tried her best to kneel on the couch. It wasn't very comfortable but, she managed to get into the position so that she was now kneeling on the couch. Thrax moved forward and gently took hold of her arm, while she straightened her back and leaned against him, placing her head in the crook of his neck.

"This is gonna sting too," he warned as he readied himself. Trina didn't reply, though he did feel her nod slightly into the side of his neck, "ready?" Again, she nodded her head, and that's when he did it. He used all his strength to forcefully shove her arm upward and back into it's socket. There was a loud, satisfying popping noise and another, much louder, yelp of pain from Trina, but after that, nothing. He went to move away from her when he felt something wet on his shoulder and noticed that she had the long sleeve of his trench coat in a death grip, and as much as he wanted her to let go, he decided that it would be best to just sit and wait for her to come back to reality.

He was not quite sure what she had been through before he had found her, but judging by her current state, it could not have been good.

* * *

Awwww! Poor Trina! So, that's chapter 10 for ya. How'd you like it? I know it was kinda long and there was not much going

on, but, I just wanted you to get a feel for how Thrax and Trina behave toward one another. I'll try my best to update as

soon as I can but, who knows. Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11 Feeling Better

Hey Fanfiction Peoples!! What's Happening?! I know, I know, I haven't posted in a really really **really **long time and I'm

sooooo sorry! Please forgive me! Anyway, this chapter is just a some more fluff about Trina and Thrax spending some more

time with each other and getting to now each other a little better (it's actually a little boring but, I really wanted you to

know how Trina was feeling, both physically and mentally). Although both characters personal lives will come into play a

little later on in the story. I guess that's all for now, as always, please review!

P.S. I'm not gonna name anybody samargand999, but Thrax is not a pedofile, and I'm sure that fellow Thrax fangirls will agree that Thrax is way to cool to be a pedofile, am I right?

**Chapter 11 - Felling Better**

Trina finally let her arm slip from the long sleeve of Thrax's trench coat. She didn't raise her head, but continued to stare down at the floor. He felt as if he should say something but, just wasn't quite sure what. He couldn't ask if she was okay, because after getting your shoulder reset, no one was okay.

"I'm...going to take a shower," Trina said suddenly, her voice deep and raspy. It sounded as if she was trying to hold back tears, which she probably was.

"Oh..uh, okay," he replied, surprised at the girl's sudden need to bathe. Then again, she did look rather...unsanitary. No, that was an under statement. She looked like she'd been dragged through the mud, shot, and then gotten her arm dislocated, which is what had really happened to her. Except for the whole, being dragged through the mud thing.

She rose from the couch, picked up her discarded jacket, and began to limp away, on a mission to find the nearest bathroom-or just anywhere that she could bathe. It took her a few minutes, however after walking down a couple hallways, she found a bathroom with a small shower. _Finally, I can take a shower, _she thought to herself, incredibly relieved. She walked into the room and flicked on the light, having to use her left hand as her right arm was still immensely sore and she could barely lift it. She closed the door over and had a quick look around. The room was decorated rather nicely and it almost made her feel...peaceful.

The walls were painted a calm, light blue color which went well with the light wood cabinets. The room was also decorated with small ornaments and knick-knacks that she guessed were supposed to make it feel like the ocean, as most of the objects were either fish or shells. Having lost herself in the enchanting decor, Trina almost forgot what it was that she had come here to do in the first place. She gave a quick shake of her head to regain focus and at the same time, realized that she hadn't used the bathroom in almost, two days. _It sounds so weird, yet it's true! _She thought, chuckling to herself. It was more strange then funny but, whenever she got the chance to act her own age, she took it (and laughing at the fact that she hadn't peed in two days sounded like an eight year old thing to do).

Once she had relieved herself, she went about looking for a towel in the small room. She reached into one of the few cabinets and found one instantly. She threw it on the floor beside the shower and then proceeded to strip off all her clothes and throw them on the floor as well. She then opened the door to the shower, stepped in, and closed the door over. She reached up to turn the water on when she noticed that she was shivering and couldn't seem to stop. _Whoever used this last better not have used up all the hot water,_ she thought to herself before reaching back up and turning the shower on with a small twist of the handle.

At first, the water was freezing cold, and she was debating wether to get out or not. However thankfully, after a few seconds of shockingly cold water, the temperature changed, and hot, steaming liquid was soon cascading over her sore, cramped body. The water relaxed her every muscle, rinsing away all the dirt, sweat, and blood of the previous few days. Already feeling better than she had before, Trina grabbed a bar of soap and a bottle of shampoo from a small, metal shelf that hung in the shower and used them to wash herself off. Once she was finished, she placed them back on the shelf, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She quickly picked up the towel she had left for herself, dried off, and then wrapped it around her small torso. She reached into the cabinet and grabbed out another towel for her hair, wrapping it around her head.

She was just about to put her clothes back on when she really got a good look at them. They were rather disgusting looking. She held up the pair of pants she had been wearing. They were covered in dirt and grim and had a huge hole in them where she had been shot. She also noticed that her jacket was covered in blood, due to the fact that Thrax had used it to stop her wound from bleeding. _Why couldn't he have been a gentlemen and used his own jacket? _She thought too herself. Then again, he had saved her life, which she never should have never expected, so she decided to let the matter slide.

She scooped up the rest of her clothes and opened the bathroom door, a cloud of steam billowing out behind her as she departed. _Whoever owned this house must have a washing machine somewhere_, she thought. And as a matter of fact, she only had to walk a few steps before she found a small room right beside the bathroom that contained a small washer and dryer. She entered the room, turned on the light and walked over to the washing machine. She then opened it up and threw her clothes in. She would've turned it on, if not for the strange clinking noise she heard as her clothes tumbled into the machine. _What was that?_ She wondered as she bent down, careful not to hurt her leg, and began to rummage through her clothes. What she found in the crumpled mass of clothing both amazed and annoyed her.

It was the DNA chain. The exact same DNA chain that she had stolen from Frank and almost positively the same one that Thrax had talked about having stolen from him from that annoying cop Jones. Wait a minute, that would have to mean that Thrax was the virus that had almost killed Frank!

The pieces had finally fallen into place in her brain. However, it surprised her that such an aspiring virus such as him had decided to help a virus like herself. Maybe he had just taken pity on her due to the state he had found her in, or maybe he just liked children. Wait, what if he was one of those weirdos who, **liked** children...no, that was stupid. He couldn't be someone like that, he just seemed to cool and collected. In any case, Trina picked up the chain and wrapped it around her wrist before turning the machine on, turning off the light and exiting the room. It was only after she stepped out of the room that she noticed that she was still in a towel. She needed some clothes.

She walked down a hallway or two before she came to a short staircase which lead to a large bedroom. Considering it's size, she figured it must be the master bedroom, meaning that the owner had slept there and meaning that it must contain clothes. She walked up the stairs rather slowly do to her injured leg, however finally made it to the top of the stairs and the enormous room. Almost instantly spotting a dresser, she quickly walked over to it and pulled out one of it's drawers. Most of the clothes she found were incredibly tacky, and she figured that they must have either belonged to an elderly woman, or a blind woman (actually, a blind woman probably had an even better fashion sense than whoever had owned these clothes). None the less, after a few minutes of searching, she finally found a surprisingly attractive set of pink pajama pants and a matching t-shirt. She unwrapped the towel that was still tied around her head and threw it aside on the floor before slipping the clothes on gracefully. The outfit ended up being about three sizes to big for her, but she didn't care much, as the clothes felt so soft and warm against her skin. Once dressed, she slowly made her way back down the stairs and toward the living room.

As she entered the room, Trina found, to her surprise, that it was empty. _I wonder where Thrax went_, she thought to herself as she sat down on the couch, noticing that her forgotten DNA bracelet was lying on the couch beside her. She picked it up and was going to wrap it around her wrist when she thought of a better idea. She reached back and tied the bracelet tightly around the hair that was currently hanging limply at her shoulders, creating a neat little ponytail. She smiled,_ I bet no one else has a hair band as cool as this_, she thought happily. However her happiness was very short lived, as she was suddenly aware of the fact that she was alone.

Panic flared up inside her, however only for a moment before confusion took over. Why was she feeling this way? Not long ago, some random guy, who she still barely even knew, had saved her life and brought her here. She had no idea what kind of personality he had, what kind of person he was, so why was she feeling so alone without him? She had been by herself before so, what was the problem? Wait...maybe that was the problem. Maybe, because she had been by herslef for so long, finally having somebody with her-no matter who they were-made her feel...safer, calmer. And now that she didn't know where he was, even if he was just in the bathroom or something, she didn't feel as safe as she had felt when he was with her.

Her thought's where suddenly interrupted as she heard footsteps echoing down the hallway and approaching the living room. She found herself letting out a small sigh of relief as Thrax entered the room. She smiled rather awkwardly at him before uttering a quiet, "Hey."

"Hey," he replied, equally as awkward, with a slight twitch of his lips that _may_ have been associated with a smile. She noticed that his dreadlocks were slightly damp, he must have had a shower as well. He walked over and sat down beside her, on the way grabbing a small remote off of the coffee table that was situated in the middle of the room. He clicked on the TV before looking over at her and noticing that she was no longer wearing the clothes that she had previously been wearing. "Where'd you find those?" He asked, indicating the pajamas.

"I got them from one of the rooms upstairs," she replied triumphantly, noticing that her left leg felt slightly warm all of a sudden. She looked down and found that there was a small dot of red seeping through the pink material of the pajama pants. "Um, Thrax?" She questioned, pointing at the small spot on her leg. Thrax looked over at her, slightly confused at first but quickly realizing the problem.

"Your wound must have started bleeding again, probably because you got the bandages wet," he told her.

"Oh," she replied quietly, sounding disappointed with herself for not having done something to prevent this from happening.

"Don't worry baby, I'll just re-bandage your leg," he covered quickly, sensing the girls disappointment. She looked up at him, that small, nervous smile back on her face, however she was now disappointed at the fact that he had gone back to calling her baby instead of calling her by her real name. She reached down and began to slowly pull the left leg of the pants up before stopping suddenly. She was feeling strangely uncomfortable with having to expose herself to him, even if it was just her leg. The first time he had bandaged her leg there had been a huge gash in her pants so she hadn't needed to do this.

"What's wrong? I'm just gonna re-bandage your leg," he said suddenly, interrupting her thoughts. He then added with a small smirk, "I'm not a weirdo. Seriously, what kind of guy do you think I am?" She looked up at him. He was still smirking, and now had his head cocked slightly to one side and his eyebrow raised quizzically. She smiled back at him, this time, with less apprehension, before letting him examine her wound yet again. He quickly bandaged it back up, applying pressure at first to stop the bleeding, then wrapping it less tightly. Once he was finished, the two sat back against the couch and stared back at each other for a long while.

The silence was suddenly broken by a strange gurgling noise. Both Trina and Thrax stared down at Trina's stomach, the source of the noise.

"Hungry?" he questioned.

"Sorry," she quickly blurted out, "I haven't eaten in a while." A much louder noise of the same strange, gurgling frequency suddenly erupted from Thrax's own stomach, and Trina didn't have the time to stop herself as a girlish giggle found it's way up her throat and out of her mouth.

"I guess your not the only one who's hungry," he chuckled, "I'll go see what's in the kitchen." He rose from the couch and walked over to the large kitchen, which conveniently overlooked the living room. Trina raised an eyebrow as she heard the strange rustling sound of what must have been Thrax rummaging through the many bags and packages that were kept in the large kitchen. She smiled and shook her head slightly as she began to hear the loud banging of plates, cupboard doors slamming and a refrigerator door opening and closing approximately ten times in a row. Thrax soon emerged from the kitchen carrying a large plate of some rather poorly constructed sandwiches. He set the plate down on the coffee table before grabbing one for himself and sitting back down on the couch beside her.

Trina picked one of the sandwiches up and took a large bite, not bothering to examine it's contents. She had no idea what Thrax had made them out of, nor did she care; it was food, and the fact that she hadn't eaten in almost three days was slightly impairing her sense of caution. However, the sandwich wasn't half bad, and contained what tasted to her, like some form of lunch meat. She finished the sandwich in about two bites and quickly grabbed another one, downing it almost as fast as her first. She let out a small hiccup and blushed slightly, before feeling Thrax's eyes on her and turning to look up at him. His mouth was slightly agape as he stared at her, surprised that she had even had a chance to take a breath before she had scarfed down her meal.

"What? I was really hungry," she blushed as she rose from the couch and walked over into the kitchen, where she poured herself a glass of water. She returned after a few moments and sat back down on the couch, taking a large sip of her water before placing the glass on the coffee table beside a now empty plate. She leaned back against the couch, suddenly realizing how tired she was. The two sat for a while, in the silence that was becoming increasingly common when they were alone together. The silence was soon broken however as Thrax decided to repeat the question he had asked Trina when they had first met and was still dying to know the answer to.

"So, how exactly did you get into this body anyway?" He asked curiously. Trina opened her mouth to answer his question but instead of words, she yawned loudly. Again, she found herself blushing slightly before answering the question.

"Well, I was staying in this one body for a while there, but I got bored, so I traveled up to his mouth and hitched a ride out of there when he sneezed," she told him drowsily, not explaining herself very well, "I can't remember what the guys name was, it started with an F though. Fred or...Frank or something." Thrax tensed as she mentioned that name. The name of that one body that he hadn't been able to take down, the body in which he had lost his prized DNA chain and almost died by the hand of that insufferable bastard Osmosis Jones. He felt pressure against his right side and jerked his head down toward Trina, anger in his eyes. However, he quickly calmed down as he realized that she had just decided to end her explanation and rest her head against his arm.

He raised an eyebrow, a look of sheer confusion on his face before he quickly looked away from her. He fidgeted uncomfortably as she began to dose off, her head beginning to lean more heavily against his triceps. He was just pondering how he was going to get her off of him when she suddenly lifted her head from his arm. He watched her unwrap something from around her wrist before drowsily shoving it into his own hands. His eyes widened as he stared at the object in his grasp.

"I think it's yours," she mumbled, her eyes half closed as she swayed back and forth on the couch. It looked as if lifting her head had taken up the last of her strength, "I found it while I was in that Frank guy. I just...thought it might be...yoursss-" Her last words were slurred together as she collapsed on the couch, to tired to say another word. Thrax couldn't stop smiling as he stared at his DNA chain, examaning it to make sure he hadn't lost any beads. He couldn't believe that she had found it, and that he had found her. This was amazing! He glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow, though the smile was still on his face. Trina was fast asleep, her one good arm draped limply over the side of the couch while the other lay snugly under her body. She looked incredibly uncomfortable and he found himself chuckling at the fact that she had been able to fall asleep in such an awkward position.

He yawned suddenly, realizing that he was also quite tired and should get some rest. He rose from the couch and stretched, looking like a large cat as he flexed his long limbs. He flicked off the TV and walked over to Trina, wondering what he should do with her. He noticed a large pillow sitting atop the couch and grabbed it, placing it against the edge of the couch. He then picked her up and, as gently as he could, placed her on her back, her head resting softly on the pillow. Suddenly remembering that she had had a slight fever before, he placed the back of his hand against her forehead. She had cooled down considerably and was, actually feeling quite cold now. He looked around the room and soon found a large blanket folded neatly beside the couch. He picked it up and wrapped it around her, not able to stop the small smile that seemed to find it's way across his face as she grabbed part of the blanket and pulled it tigher around herself, though still asleep.

He turned out the light before exiting the room, glancing back at her one last time before he left the room. Walking through the house, he soon found a room to his liking. He entered the room and gently closed the door, removing his heavy trench coat and shirt before chucking them aside on the floor and settling into the large bed. He rested his head against the pillow and closed his eyes. The last thought that ran through his mind before he fell asleep was, _what am going to do with that kid tomorrow?_

* * *

Finally!! I know it took me forever but I finally got this chapter finished! Again, I apologize for the wait, but in the midst of

writing this stroy, I was also working on like five other strories! As I said before, you may have found this one a little boring

but, Thrax and Trina are still getting to know each other. In the next chappie, I think I'm going to have Thrax wondering

what he should do with Trina. I'm hoping to make it bit more interesting. I'm not gonna say I'll update soon because even

though I'll try, it's not likely to happen with exams and summatives approaching. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though,

and don't forget to review! Later;)


	12. Chapter 12 What To Do

Hello People, remember me? cyber666? Well, I've finally come back to writing my OJ story (why I stopped, I'll never know)

and I really hope you will continue to read and review it. My life has been kinda crazy the last little while so, I guess I kinda

have an excuse right? Well, anyway, here's chapter 12. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 12 - What To Do**

Trina awoke just as the soft hum of a shower began somewhere in the house. She yawned loudly and wiped the sleep from her eyes before siting up and looking around. At first, she couldn't seem to remember where she was, or what had happened, but seconds later, everything came flooding back to her. Thrax had saved her, brought her hear, patched up her wounds, they had eaten, she had given him his DNA chain and she had fallen asleep. It had been pretty straight forward, yet she couldn't seem to remember falling asleep on her back, or pulling a blanket over herself. _Thrax must have done all this_, she thought to herself, smiling.

She rose from the couch and stretched, feeling incredibly refreshed after the long, and surprisingly peaceful nights sleep she had gotten. She hadn't woken up once! She stretched both arms, completely forgetting about what had happened to her right arm. She hissed and grabbed at her arm as pain shot through her right shoulder. If it was possible, it seemed to hurt even more today than it had yesterday. She sat back down on the couch for a few moments, waiting until the throbbing in her arm had subsided before getting back up off the couch and heading for the small room where she had left her clothes. As she walked down the hall, still limping slightly, she frowned, remembering that she had only washed her clothes and that they would probably still be damp. She sighed, shrugging the matter off before entering the small laundry room.

She was surprised to find that her clothes had already been taken out of the washing machine and were siting neatly in a pile on top of it. _Did he do this as well? _She thought curiously to herself. Yeah, it must heave been him. She smiled thoughtfully as she realized how much he had done for her and found herself becoming a little attached to him. It wasn't like she had a crush on him or anything-although she couldn't deny the fact that he was handsome. No, it was more the fact that he had done so much for her in the last little while. He had saved her life, taken care of her, and although she didn't really know him that well, she enjoyed his company. She grabbed her clothes off the machine and quickly pulled them on, finding it slightly difficult to do so with her wounded arm. They had regenerated nicely and were no longer tattered by rips or stains.

She exited the small room and, as she walked, noticed how limp her right arm seemed. _I really should have it supported, that's what your supposed to do right?_ She nodded her head, that was right. She walked back into the living room, wondering if Thrax had left that first aid kit out. He had. It was sitting on the floor at the end of the couch. She opened the box and right away found what she was looking for; the thick bandages that he had used to wrap her leg injury. She took the bandages from the box and, although it took her a while, managed to create a makeshift sling for her arm. It may not have been very well constructed, but the sling did support her arm nicely, and that was really all she had wanted.

Her stomach suddenly grumbled and she found that, despite the large meal she had eaten last night, she was hungry again. She walked into the kitchen and found some milk, cereal, a bowl and a spoon, and sat down to her breakfast. Wondering what time it was, she glanced over at the stove. The small fluorescent numbers on the screen above the burners read 8:50 am. She continued to eat her breakfast and had just finished when Thrax entered the living room.

"Morning," she smiled brightly, finishing off her last spoonful of cereal.

"Oh, morning," he replied, although he did not sound as bright as Trina. Not sure if he was a morning person, she payed no mind to his slightly dull attitude. She left the kitchen and came back into the living room, where she found Thrax, now pacing a little nervously. Not wanting to bother him and, at the same time, not really sure why he seemed so anxious, she turned on the TV, making sure to turn the volume down to a reasonable level. Thrax wasn't paying any attention to the TV however, but left the room anyway. Trina was not sure where in the house he went, but continued to watch TV, unaware of why he was acting so strangely.

At about 9:10 am, Thrax returned to the living room and, to Trina, seemed more calm then ever. He stared at her for a few minutes and she decided to turn the TV off; he looked as if he had something important to tell her. He took a deep breath, and started,

"Look bab- Trina. You're a nice kid, and I'm glad you're okay...but, I can't take care of you forever," he paused, trying his best to ignore the confused and slightly scared look on Trina's face, "I mean, we're both viruses, and we both have jobs to do. And, I don't know about you but, I've always found it better to work alone." He tried to smile, however failed miserably, "I guess what I'm trying to say is...that this is goodbye. But, who knows, maybe we'll cross paths again sometime." With that, Thrax made his way toward the front door of the house, leaving a very shocked Trina still sitting on the couch.

_He's...just gonna leave me like this?_ _Alone?_ She thought to herself, a little frustrated. _He saved my life...took care of me...all so that, he could just leave me in some house and expect me to be on my way?_ She suddenly found herself very angry, and she quickly rose from the couch and made her way toward the door. He wasn't going to get away with this that easily, she would make sure of that.

* * *

So, here it is. A quick comeback chapter that leaves you hungry fo more. Really hoping to get the next chapter up within the

next three days or so, so make sure to check out my story everyday. That's all for now, Later!


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello to everyone who has been (and hopefully still is) reading my story _She Was So Young_. I know it has been ages since I last updated, however I recently had an epiphany, and am now ready an willing

to start writing again. I am just letting those of you interested know that I am revamping chapters 13, 14 and 15, then continuing on with the rest of story. I'm hoping to have chapters 13 and 14 finished

and posted today and will be starting chapter 16 very soon. Thank you for your support, and I sincerely hope you have not given up on me or my story.

Epidemic666


	14. Chapter 13 Protegee

Hey guys. You didn't believe me when I said I'd have chapter 13 done today did you? Well I sure proved you wrong didn't I? ...Unless of

course you **did** think I was actually going to get it done in whichcase...never mind. Anyway, here is the new and approved chapter 13. I

hope you find it more satisfying than my first attempt. Also, a quick side not: I can't remember how old I made Trina, though I am

thinking it was either 8 or 9. Whatever it was, I am deciding to up her age to 11 years old. Hopefully this does not throw anyone off,

and I apologize if it does.

**Chapter 13 - Protegee**

Trina quickly exited the house, closing the door behind her and trying her best not to look conspicuous. Her leg was still sore and, although it would hurt to run, she knew she had to catch up to Thrax. She jogged down the front path toward the main road, just managing to make out his long trench coat flapping around a nearby corner. She dashed after it, turning sharply as she reached the corner, once again, only managing to catch a glimpse of him before he changed directions once more. She followed him for some time and, just when she thought she had lost him, she turned a corner and spotted him. This time, it wasn't just a quick glimpse of his towering form she caught, but his entire being, walking not ten feet from where she herself stood.

She slowly began to make her way toward him; his pace had changed and he was now moving rather slowly. She was right behind him when he suddenly spun on his heel and caught her by the left arm. She gasped in surprise, then let out a soft whimper of pain as he proceeded to tighten his grip on her arm.

"I knew someone was following me," he said, seeming a little surprised that it was her, "didn't expect** you** would have been able to keep up with me though, what with your leg and all." He tightened his grip around her arm.

"It's almost healed," Trina managed, trying her best not to grimace as Thrax's increasingly tight grip around her arm began to make it throb, "besides, I have way too much initiative to give up." Thrax almost smirked at that, the way she was able to sound so confident despite her current situation. He loosened his grip on her arm and she immediately yanked it away from him, gently going to massage it with her other hand. They stared back at each other for a short time, both wondering exactly what the other was thinking. He was the one who finally broke the silence.

"So, what the hell is it you want from me anyway?" he asked her, serious now, "I mean, I did save your life, what more do you want from me?"

Trina opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it again, unsure of her words. She had been trying so hard to get his attention that, she no longer knew how she was going to express what she wanted from him **to** him. Her mind was blank, her mouth frozen; what was she supposed to say?

"Hel-lo? Anyone home?" Thrax huffed, becoming impatient with the girl as she seemed to be staring off into space. He bent down to her level and began to snap his fingers in front of her face, trying to bring her back to reality as she stared blankly at him. She jumped at the snapping and shook her head, finally aware of what she was going to say. He was still snapping his fingers and she promptly shoved his hand out of her face.

"I...I want you to be my...mentor," she said, though the last word had been said to quietly for Thrax to make out.

"What?" he asked, needing her to say it again.

"My mentor," she repeated, but she was staring down at the pavement, seeming almost embarrassed by her words and he still couldn't hear her.

"Seriously, I still can't hear what you're-"

"A MENTOR!" she finally yelled out, causing Thrax to jump in surprise before quickly stealing a glance around to make sure that nobody had heard. It took him a few minutes to analyze what she had just said, however he was finally able to reply.

"A mentor? That's what you want from me? To mentor you?" Thrax almost laughed at the proposal. He didn't have time to teach some little snot the ropes, he had his own problems to worry about. "That's asking a little much of a guy don't 'ya think?" he asked her rhetorically, "besides, I'm really not the mentoring type, and even if I was, I don't have time to teach some kid how to be a virus."

He instantly saw the disappointment in Trina's eyes, though willed himself not to be affected by it. Trina hadn't expeced him to say yes anyway, but she wasn't done with him yet.

"Oh come on!" She whined, "I could be your...your...what's it called when somebody is your teacher and you learn stuff from them and they grow up to be like you?"

"Um...a protegee?" Thrax suggested.

"Yeah! A Protegee! I could be your Protegee!"

"Wow, my very own protegee..." Thrax replied with mock interest, "...No."

Now, usually Thrax wasn't one to fell guilty but, he did feel a slight pang of guilt as he watched Trina's face light up, then darken after he turned her offer down .

"Please," her voice was pleading now, "I jut want to learn how to be a real virus."

"Look baby, I'm sorry but I won't do it," he sighed, once again, almost feeling sorry as he stared back at her, "it's done, finished; end of conversation." Before Trina could try and argue with him again, he turned and began to walk away. He didn't want it to go any further.

"Fine," he heard her call to his retreating form as tried his best to ignore her, "I don't need you. I can figure out how to take bodies down all on my own! I DON'T NEED YOU!"

Thrax could hear the coldness and anger in her voice as she screamed at him. He desperately wanted to turn around and yell back that she didn't stand a chance without him, but he knew it would only make things worse. He had made his decision; he was not going to help her, he was not going to be her mentor and he was not going to teach her how to properly infect people. He was a grown virus who was incredibly good at his job, and he didn't need some little punk slowing him down.

_You're not going back to help her, you're not going back to help her_, he repeated over and over to himself as he forced himself not to look back. _She's made it this far on her own_, he thought, _she doesn't need me_.

* * *

So, there you are; chapter 13 revamped. I'm hoping you liked it better than my previous chapter 13. Please let me know in the reviews. Thanks.


End file.
